Why don't you ask him if he's going to stay?
by Kingly Crimson
Summary: The Magnus effect is a commonly observed effect in which a spinning ball curves away from its principal flight path. Too bad this simple law of physics applies way more than it should, sending Johnny Joestar to Beach City.
1. Sacrifice

**Atlantic Ocean**

Johnny wanted to break down.

After all he had been through, the race, the fight against other Stand users, and finally... Losing Gyro. He wanted to believe that things were coming to a close.

Valentine stood there, his form damaged and aged after his fight with Gyro. **「Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap」** or **「D4C」** was there too, standing between realities.

Nobody was going to save him, but it was all up to him. More blood began to pour out from his open wounds as he panted heavily, both legs absolutely useless as always, Valentine on the other gently took his time to savor it before walking forward, **「D4C」** by his side as golden light surrounded him

"You only have one 'Nail Bullet' left now, don't you... Johnny Joestar...?" Valentine said before looking at Johnny's hand. "Your pinky finger, yes? Go ahead and fire it." The president said as he stared down at Johnny in a emotionless manner.

" _Our shortest route was a detour..._ " Gyro's lesson spoke within Johnny's mind. " _With this steel ball run race... It was always the detour... That's been our shortest path._ "

Johnny held his hand up, his fingers radiating with the power of the spin as blue circles formed. Valentine's wrinkled face merely glared.

"What will happen now is a sacrifice... You!" Valentine said before taking a pausing and stepping closer, "Johnny Joestar... The trial will... End with the spilling of blood..."

Johnny was paralized, he racked his brain thinking about Gyro's lesson.

" _Why..._ " The Jockey thought, " _At a time like that... Gyro..._ "

And then he realized.

" _Lesson '5'..._ "

Valentine calmly bought his hand upwards, **「D4C」** getting ready to strike.

"Come! I'll make you attack first!"

However it was only then Valentine saw what was in the Joestar's right hand before his eyes widened.

A steel ball, more specifically Gyro's steel ball.

The ball began to rotate rapidly until it reached an impossible pace. Johnny then lifted it, throwing it directly behind him as it struck his wounded horse in the leg. It was then Johnny heard the words of his friend as he compiled them together.

" _This is 'Lesson_ 1'"

" _Don't get your hopes up._ "

"Your _legs moving was just a simple bodily reflex and nothing more._ "

Johnny pictured the time he had witnessed Gyro hit that mugger right on the shoulder, the fascination the young American had, the reason why he had started this journey.

" _Gyro..._ " Johnny thought in hopes that he still listened, " _Right now, this one 'Steel ball' I didn't give to you, that's still with me,_ " Johnny almost smiled, " _Is truly a detour."_

 _"It's truly, truly,_

 _A very long roundabout path..._ "

Then Slow Dancer bucked him with both hooves, directly into his upper body, knocking all of the air out of him before tossing Johnny upward as he spat out blood from the sheer impact.

Valentine watched in shock and surprise as Johnny used the Horse's in order to create the perfect golden rectangle. Johnny could already picture it, the beauty, the colors, the symmetry. The Zeppeli's steel ball acted as the perfect tool to galvanize the process.

He now fully realized Gyro's lesson in order to create the perfect rotation energy with his last remaining nail bullet.

And it was this rotation, that something began to happen.

A pink hue ran over Johnny before rising out like a ghost. It was vaguely humanoid, with a broad and square like build of articulate legs, arms, hands and fingers. It's head was mounted on the front of it's chest, whilst vestments comprising of strings of vertical ellipses. Like it's user, the humanoid wore a horseshoe on it's forehead.

 **「TUSK ACT4」**

It's two bright white dot like eyes turned towards Valentine before shifting it's body. Johnny's pinky began to build up a tremendous amount of energy as blue rings began to form.

"You had your own body..." Valentine said in surprise, his forced age affecting his speech, "Kicked by the horse... Using the horse's power on the rotation..." He then turned to **「D4C」**

"Come back inside the light... **「D4C」**... Right away." The President said in a calm tone. His Stand still looking at the jockey from outside the deflection field

Then Johnny fired, the rotation now complete. Valentine immediately changed, his expression turning that of desperation as he began to sweat.

" **「D4C」** , Inside the light, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" He yelled, His stand immediately began to pull itself back in. It was mere seconds before Johnny's projectile had hit.

The impact curved the the space time continuum.

 **Beach City**

Connie let out a sigh of relief as she stared out the car window and at the night sky. It was almost a failure with the dinner, luckily everything had been saved at the last moment, meaning that she would still get to hang out with Steven.

And she even happier now that the Gems left a good impression on her otherwise paranoid parents.

Speaking of parents, her father was currently driving whilst her mother looked out as well. The both of them seemed to be satisfied with the dinner as well now that the Crystal gems put a good impression on them.

Overall, the only thing bad that happened was that Steven was possibly grounded. Hopefully not for a 1000 years but...

Dr. Maheswaran turned her head to the front of the car before her eyes widened.

"STOP!"

Immediately the sound of screeching tires were heard. Connie huffed as her seat belts squeezed the air out of her before she felt her body settle down into her seat. The car had screeched to a halt.

Her father stared wide eyed outside as he mumbled something under his breath in what sounded like shock. Connie didn't know what was happening.

"Dad? Mom? What's going?!" Connie said as she unbuckled her seat-belt. Her mother looked behind with a strict face.

"Connie... Stay in the car." Before opening the door and walking outside.

Connie immediately went to the side, attempting to peak out the window to see what was going on.

Her mother was at the side, looking down at something while dialing a number on her cellphone before putting it to the side of her head. She looked a bit more to the right before she saw it.

Someone was lying on the road, a young adult. He looked to be 19, with his blonde hair tucked underneath a knit cap of some sort. A horseshoe was attached to the front of the cap, with the silhouette like image of a horse rearing it's head to compliment it.

As for the rest of his appearance, he wore a star patterned pants with footwear bearing spurs. His shirt was a blue light-colored hooded short-sleeved top, a long feather looked like it emerged from the back of his collar.

Currently both his eyes were closed as he laid down on the road, seemingly unconscious but otherwise he looked okay.

"Dad? Who is that?" Connie asked, her father didn't answer as he looked at the road in worry. Connie looked back to the window as she watched her mother kneel down and check the young mans pulse.

Priyanka looked relieved, so maybe that was a good sign that the person was alive.

Connie wanted to see more until she noticed something roll by the car.

Turning her head, she spotted a what appeared to be a base ball. She took off her glasses, something which was possible thanks to Steven, before looking more closely. It was oddly designed as it sported a hexagon on the front of both sides, and it held a green color making it seem metallic in nature.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn to it.

Turning to see her father who still had both eyes glued to the front, she slowly began to apply pressure on the door handy before stopping herself.

" _What are you doing? You could get grounded for this!_ " Her inner voice said, she looked down in thought before looking back up in determination. So be it, she needed to find out what was going on.

She gently pulled the handle before opening the door, just a tiny bit for her to fit through before slipping out. Her shoes meeting the hard ground before she quietly snuck to the side.

Her mother appeared to have called the hospital as she explained the situation on her phone, Connie peered at her mom for a moment before she began to hear something rustle. She looked back at the ball and almost gasped in shock.

It was spinning.

Connie attempted to reason what was going on, that couldn't be possible, it had to be a motor of some sort giving it motion it but there wasn't. There it was, spinning in place as it defied the laws of physics

The girl studied it cautiously before reaching her hand forward, her finger gently prodding it.

She felt her body twist.

And then she was facing the other way, the steel ball now in her hand.

Connie gasped as she looked around. She couldn't quite describe what had just happened to her except that it felt like a jolt. Looking back at the ball, it had stopped spinning as it laid dormant, too many questions formed in her mind.

Then she heard her mom finish up her call before closing the phone. Connie immediately shriveled in fear, making a quiet mad dash back to the car, slightly opening the door before closing it with the prize in her hand. Her father hadn't seemed to notice luckily and Connie quickly hid the ball within the cars door compartment before sitting down and buckling her seat-belt.

Her mother walked to the car as her father opened the door and standing out of the car. Connie listened closely to the conversation.

"Will he be okay?"

Priyanka sighed in relief, "He's only unconscious... And there appears to be no injuries. So he should be fine when the ambulance pick him up."

Doug nodded before sitting back down into the car, looking outwards as he did so. Connie peered out to the unconscious figure again, "Why is he dressed like that?" she asked.

Her father sighed, "I don't know what to tell you sweetie, It must be some newfangled fashion sense that young adults must be having."

Connie shrugged before looking back at the Steel ball she had hidden before studying it closely again. It felt completely natural within her hand, as if it was made to be thrown and held.

She didn't know why, but she felt as if the object was extremely significant.

How right she was.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Beginnings

**380 km from Chicago**

Johnny and Gyro had recently arrived close to the Mississippi after the episode against Blackmore. The two of them travelling through cornfields until they ran across a barn. Upon reaching, Johnny decided to speak.

"It's more important to think about how we are going to cross the Mississippi."

"Yea..." Gyro agreed before pausing, "I just thought of a song... I just made it up." the Italian turned, "Hey Johnny. Lyric's and tune, both written by Gyro Zeppeli. You want to hear it? I'll sing it for you, if you want."

Johnny remained expressionless.

"You seem pretty nonchalant about all of this..."

"What? You want to hear it or not?" Gyro said as he raised his voice in anger, "I'm not gonna sing it twice, you know."

Johnny stared before he felt himself start to sweat under pressure. "...Then I want to hear it." The American said.

"All right then, fine. The title is ' _The Cheese Song_ '" Gyro said before straightening his voice, "Ah-hem. Hn...-" he stopped before smiling,

"Here I go."

" _Pizza Mozzarella, Pizza Mozzarella-!_ " The Italian sung before going on to the chorus.

" _RELLA, RELLA, RELLA, RELLA RELLA, RELLA, RELLA, RELLA, RELLA, RELLA, RELLA, RELLA~, Pizza Mozzarella!_ " He finished up before turning to Johnny.

"...And that's how it goes!" Gyro said before pausing, "What do you think? The second verse repeats with ' _Gorgon-Zola~_ '" He said before bursting out into song again.

" _ZOLA, ZOLA, ZOLA, ZOLA, ZOLA, ZOLA~_ "

Johnny paused, apparently speechless as he stared out into the distance.

Gyro tilted his head, "So? Whaddya think?"

"It's great, Gyro! I like it!" Johnny said, the amount of sarcasm dripping from his voice was infectious as he balled his fist.

"Really!?" Gyro yelled in excitement, clearly not getting it.

"Ah..." Johnny thinking of what to say next in his sarcastic revenue, "It's great! It's awesome! This is insane!" Johnny said in mock enthusiasm. "It gets stuck in your head so easily... Especially that ' _Rella Rella_ ' part..." Johnny held his head, "It's like... A masterpiece! I can't get it out of my mind!". That statement was half true. "It'll definitely be a hit in Europe!"

Gyro immediately had his hopes up, "Really!? You think so?!" The Italian balled a hand as he smiled, looking at Johnny.

"That's what I've been secretly thinking too!" The Italian said.

And then Johnny woke up.

 **Beach City Hospital**

"Gagh!" The Jockey yelled as he sat up from the bed. He was beaded with sweat as he frantically breathed in and out.

That dream, no memory, had felt so real.

It felt that Gyro, was still alive.

His eyes began to grow teary before Johnny quickly wiped them away. Now was not the time and place for that.

Speaking of place, where the hell was he?

The last thing he remembered was that he had accomplished the ultimate rotation, and he remembered it had did something against Valentine. He racked his brain as he tried to figure it out before noticing the room he was in.

It was impossibly clean and white. Not only that, but it had him wondering what the room was even built with as it definitely wasn't wood in his eyes.

"What in the hell...?" Johnny asked as he inspected his clothing underneath the sheets, what the hell was he wearing? It was a single piece white and black polka dot gown, and it felt comfy too, but it still wasn't his own clothes.

Looking around, he was briefly surprised with the various machinery, he recognized a IV bag attached to a pole... And that was it. Everything else was unrecognizable, but at least it gave him an idea of where he could be.

A hospital... Of some sort.

But that couldn't be right, how was he in a hospital? Was the Steel Ball Run already finished? What happened with his fight with Valentine? Too many questions circulated in the American's mind before he straightened himself out. He needed to think about now rather then what had already possibly transpired. He was fully healed somehow without the use of **「Cream Starter」** seeing as his hand was back after being cut off. And he couldn't explain it, but the room temperature was somehow being supplied with constant cold air. So that was a plus.

But he couldn't stay here, for all he knew, Valentine had the corpse parts and was now going to use them.

He looked around before spotting his clothes, neatly folded in a nearby table but it was out of reach. However that wasn't a problem.

Taking his hand before pointing it at his arm, he shot a aureal fingernail directly into wrist. It was then that the hole of an infinite location began, **「TUSK ACT3」** appeared as the stand allowed him to send his hand through. The hole moved before reaching the table, allowing Johnny to grab it from the confines of his bed.

So he now had his clothes. That was a start.

 **Beach House**

Steven groaned again as he looked at the blank TV screen before falling backwards on his bed,

"1000 years... And no TV?" Steven asked as he sported a glum look.

"Oh Steven. There are always other ways to pass the time." A voice said downstairs, Steven clambered off before looking downwards to see Pearl and Amethyst, Garnet was currently absent after using the warp pad. Pearl continued, "Like for instance, you could try training your powers."

"Really?"

"Pssh," Amethyst said before shape-shifting into a identical looking Pearl, "Yes Steven, and be sure to tidy up afterwards." The gem said in a mock voice before laughing and changing back, Pearl on the other hand seemed angered.

"That's not funny!" Pearl said before huffing.

Steven went back again to check out the shelves on the upstairs, perhaps he could train to grow stronger, but Human's weren't like Gems, he would get bored eventually. He looked again before spotting a dusty cardboard box.

"Huh, Wonder what's in here?" The young boy said before opening it, a few dusty books with the series name being 'The No Home Boys'.

"Woah! I could read this!" Steven said in excitement. He was just about to open it before he heard a knock on the door.

Putting down the book, Steven turned around before rushing down the stairs. "Coming!" He yelled.

He looked through the glass before smiling. His friend Connie was there as she wore her summer hat and clothes with a satchel wrapped on her shoulder.

"Connie!" Steven yelled as he opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Steven." Connie said as she smiled before her gaze dropped. Steven immediately felt his smile disappear.

"What's wrong Connie... You look upset?"

Connie looked back up as her eyes widened, "No, no, of course not Steven." She said, "But I came here to ask the one of the crystal gems about something."

"Sure!" Steven said before stepping back, "Here, you can come inside the house if you want."

Connie nodded as she slowly walked inside.

"Why hello Connie. What brings you here?" Pearl said, Amethyst was busy digging through the fridge.

"Hi Pearl, I just wanted to ask you..." Connie said before taking off the satchel, reaching her hand down within it, "Do you know anything about this?"

Steven looked at it, It was a ball. A green steel ball with symmetrical patterns on it.

"Hmm." Pearl said as she picked it up, inspecting it. "It's a ball... Made of steel?" She said as she gently felt it. "Where did you find it?" Pearl asked as she looked back down at Connie.

Connie rubbed her arm as if she was uncomfy, "Well... Um... I found it last night... On the road..." Connie said.

"Woah." Amethyst said as she held bucket of popcorn, "Sounds mysterious and spooky. Maybe a ghost left it there." The gem said before gulping the entire bucket down, literally.

"Heh... Yeah." Connie said as her face twisted.

Steven looked at the ball in wonder, "Well, now that you found it I'm sure you can keep it for you-"

Connie broke under the pressure, "Oh who am I kidding! It belongs to this person my mother and father found unconscious on the road. We sent him to the hospital and he's fine apparently."

Pearl paused before she smiled, "Well. I appreciate that you were honest Connie. But this steel ball? And why do you now seem so...-"

"-Attached?" Connie asked.

"-Interested." Pearl corrected, "I mean, I don't see what's so significant about this steel ball? It's not gem made if that's what you were trying to ask."

"I know... But I don't know how to explain it, but when I touched it I...-" She paused, "Your gonna think this sounds dumb."

Steven gasped, "What? Connie we wouldn't think that about you! Besides, your our friend!"

Connie smiled a bit, "Well... Alright if you insist." She said as she rubbed her neck awkwardly before confessing, "I, uh... 'Rotated'."

"Rotated?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, it was really strange. I touched it and all the sudden I was facing the other way." Connie said as she paused, "The weirdest part was that I felt like I had done it, as if I had used the ball to do it." Connie gently took the ball out of Pearl's hand. "I-I just need to know what happened and what that was about."

Steven scratched his head before an idea came to his head. "I know! Connie, you said it belonged to someone right?"

Connie nodded.

"Then how about we visit the person who you found it with at the hospital, maybe he can tell you what it's for."

"Well, um..." Connie paused, she briefly looked at Steven's over enthusiastic face for a second before deciding, "Okay. I guess he'll want it back anyways." Connie said as she smiled.

"Great!" Steven said before turning to Pearl, "We'll be back Pearl, we just gotta get to the hospital."

"Alright, just be careful you two."

Steven smiled, "We will Pearl." before running outside, Connie following suite. He reached the balcony before putting two hands to his mouth, "Liooooon!" Steven yelled. Within a second the familiar pink Lion jumped from below.

The feline showed an expressionless face to the two.

"We wanna get to the hospital, you think you can help us?" Steven asked, the Lion didn't seem to care, but he did bend lower, giving an indication to climb aboard his mane. "Thanks Lion!" Steven said before climbing up, helping Connie as well.

There was a slight pause before Lion jumped a great distance, carrying the two youths aboard it's back.

 **Beach City Hospital**

Johnny finished sliding on the last of his clothes beneath the covers before sitting back up on the bed. He gently looked around before sighing.

Here comes the part he would hate the most.

Walking.

The Jockey admittedly had a confession to make which happened around the discovery of **「TUSK ACT3」.** That confession being that he was slowly regaining his ability to walk but only with great difficulty. He had figured out that he could use the spin to transfer nerve signals to his leg, bypassing his damaged spine.

Sometimes he wished he still had his wheelchair here.

"Eurgh..." Johnny grunted as he scrambled to the side, moving his legs off the bed before breathing deeply. **「TUSK ACT3」** watched him, it's triangular feet and spiky disk like hands were out in case anything bad might have happen.

Johnny looked at his stand, "What the hell are you going to be able to do if I fall? You'll probably just eviscerate me with those hands." Johnny said, **「TUSK」** merely shrugged before holding it's hands out again. So his Stand really was his own. It didn't give a shit about much.

Johnny frowned before looking at the side of the bed, his legs close to the ground. He paused before sporting a look of determination.

"Well... Nothing ventured... Nothing gained." Johnny said before pushing himself off.

As soon as his legs touched the ground it had felt a tiny bit strange, but otherwise he at least felt something and was able to stand up. Rising carefully, he slowly limped to the side as he grabbed the table for support, knocking down a few items. However his hand strayed too far before he accidentally pressed something.

"Why hello there!" A voice yelled.

"Jesus fuck!" Johnny yelled in surprise as he nearly tripped.

"Your listening to 1-800 Delmarva radio! Bringing you the classiest-" Johnny lost focus as he stared at the device in amazement. It was like a phonograph in the way that it produced a voice and noise, but there was no record or anything like that on it. Was this the future or something?

"-Speaking of classy, how about a familiar song from last week. Tusk by Fleetwood Mac!"

Johnny dismissed the device as he pressed the button that he accidentally leaned on, deactivating the device.

With that misadventure over, he went over to check the window, peeking through the shutters. It seemed like there was a hallway, with a white and black checkered floor. A stretcher was on the side, confirming that he was in a hospital, but he had never seen the design of such a thing.

Then he began to worry.

"Calendar... I need a god damn-" He spotted a hanging paper at the front of the room over a sink, he quickly limped to it to get a closer look.

He began to sweat.

"2-2014?" Johnny said as he looked at the year, that couldn't be possible. He immediately tore off the front before looking at it again, he began to grow more hopeless. "Fuck..." If this calendar was correct, then the Steel Ball Run had probably finished 124 years ago. That was very bad, what happened when he was absent? Did Valentine finally use the corpse parts?

But then Johnny thought about it, when he shot the perfect infinite rotation, he had somehow curved Valentines shield. Maybe that caused something completely bizarre and crazy to happen, in this case, making him end up in the future.

How the hell was he going to get back?

"-e's in here. In Dr. Gero's room." A voice said outside, causing Johnny to pause. Someone was at the doorway, and he was probably supposed to be in bed.

"Shit." Johnny whispered, it would take him too long to limp, and they were probably seconds away from the door. There was no way he would make it.

Well not unless he used **「TUSK ACT3」**.

Without hesitating, he bought his finger before shooting himself in the waist. Automatically the lower half of his body disappeared in a hole underneath the shelf as his upper half remained. He quickly got himself into the bed, taking off his cap in the process, before lying face away from the door in an effort to look like he was asleep.

The door opened before as he sensed two figures come in.

"Aww, he's still sleeping."

Johnny's face twisted, two kids apparently? Whatever, he just needed to pretend to be sleeping and they would probably leave. What were two kids doing in a hospital anyways.

"Yeah... Maybe we should wait until he-" Suddenly there was a pause before the girl spoke again,

"Um, Steven? Wh-what is that thing?"

 **Dr. Gero's Room**

"Woah!" Steven yelled in surprise and excitement. The strange looking creature looked almost robotic in nature as it studied Steven and Connie. It's appearance was human in shape, it bared sharp spikes on the underside of it's triangular feet and two on it's disk like hands. It had the bold outline of a star on it's shoulder. From it's upper lip, a tall blade like protrusion came out like a Mohawk. It stood there behind the shelf, looking at both kids as if it was expecting something.

Connie nervously inspected the creature. "Um... Shouldn't we get the Crystal Gems Steven?"

"Yeah... But hey, check it out! It's looking at us." Steven said as he paused, "Wonder what it wants and why it's here?" before speaking out again slowly. "Hello? Can you understand us?"

"Steven, I don't think that will work." Connie said as she took the Steel Ball out of her satchel, "But... Maybe it has something to do with that Steel Ball I found."

There was a stifle from the bed as Connie turned her head to the patient, her eyes widened. Was he-

"Hey Connie! Check it out!" Connie turned her head to Steven who was kneeling down, a strange moving pure black hole was underneath the shelves. "There's this weird hole over-"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" A voice yelled.

Both Steven and Connie turned around to see the patient sitting up from the bed, he had his hands comically pointing at the two kids in the shape of a gun making Connie seriously question his mental health. However as soon as she looked more closely, she could've sworn she saw his fingernails... Spin? He threw off the blankets as he leaned further up, allowing the two kids to see his lower body,

or rather the absence of it.

Connie and Steven screamed.

 **Beach City Hospital**

Johnny immediately cringed at the sounds the two kids made.

"Jesus Christ! Shut the hell up you two!" Johnny yelled in anger, immediately the two quieted down, but the one named Connie was stuttering.

"I-I, yo-your legs- gone?"

Johnny sighed, before speaking, " **「TUSK ACT3」** " Immediately the Stand returned, reverting the effect as Johnny's legs warped back from being looped inside the hole. He was back to normal self much to the shock of both kids.

"First of all-" Johnny said, "What the hell are you doing with that!" Johnny said in anger as he pointed at the Steel ball in Connie's hands. "That doesn't belong to you, you god damn thief!"

Connie and Steven backed up, clearly take back at the hostility of the man.

"Well... Um, Connie found it at the side of the road, we thought it belonged to you."

Johnny was about to retort before he paused, did it truly belong to him? Now that he thought about it, the Steel Ball was technically-

" _Put them back._ _You have no right to-_ "

Johnny quickly dismissed the memory.

"Thanks." Johnny mumbled as he reached out and took it. "Now go away."

Steven and Connie looked at each other before looking back at Johnny.

"We... Uh, wanted to know what it does?" Steven asked, Johnny looked at the boy before giving his answer.

"No."

"What?" Steven asked.

"I'm not telling you and it's better you don't know. So go aw-" Johnny was about to finish before Connie cut him off.

"How do you make it rotate!?" She demanded.

"Connie...?" Steven asked as his friend brushed past him.

Johnny looked at the girl before looking away, "I don't know what your talking about." Johnny said, there was no way he was going to get her involved in this.

"Don't lie! I saw your fingernails, they were spinning! An-And your legs being gone like that! How did you do that?" Connie said with a determined face, "Also... That pink creature? It has something to do with you? Doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't, you kids have the weirdest imagination." Johnny said as he yawned.

"Eergh..." Connie said as her face turned red with anger, "My mother and father found you unconscious on the side of the road y'know."

"So?" Johnny asked, his face was completely impassive.

"So it mean's you owe me!"

"Um... Connie." Steven asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine Steven!" Connie said, a bit too aggressive. Her friend backed up, his face was a bit fearful. Connie immediately softened. "Oh, jeez... I'm sorry Steven. I didn't mean to go off like that."

Steven scratched the back of his neck before smiling. "It's okay Connie."

Connie sighed, "Alright, lets just leave I guess. He's not going to tell us anything."

Johnny watched the two of them, perhaps the idea of friendship reminded him of his journey throughout the Steel Ball Run. Perhaps her pursuit over the knowledge of the spin reminded him of the beginning of his journey too. Regardless, Johnny had a change of mind.

Right as Connie put her hand on the door handle, Johnny spoke.

"Hey, you want to know about the ' _Spin_ ' right?" Johnny asked. Connie and Steven turned around and gaped in surprise as Johnny held a currently spinning Steel Ball that Connie had given him. The ball began to levitate as it rotated even faster. "I'll tell you... But you first gotta help me. I have no idea where I am or what this place is, and I really want to go outside..." Johnny admitted, "You think you can-"

"Done!" Connie yelled as she rushed outside, Steven looked at the now open door before he rushed after her.

"Connie! Wait for me!" Steven yelled.

Johnny, for the first time in a long time, had smiled.

Maybe it was because of the attitude of both kids, or perhaps...

It was nostalgia.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	3. Fighting

**Beach City Hospital**

Connie and Steven came out from the hallway before walking right to the reception, the lady at the front desk was busy listening to music through her headphones whilst looking at a track list.

"Sherry?" Connie asked as she knocked against the glass, the lady briefly looked at Connie before her eyes widened, taking off the headphones in the process. The lady said something.

"Um, sorry Sherry. We can't hear you." Connie said, the lady rolled her eyes before opening a smaller window below the glass to speak through.

"Hey Whatsup Connie?" The lady said.

"H-Hi. I... Well, I mean. I just wanted to ask if... Uh...-"

"-You would help release Dr. Gero's patient. He want's to go outside." Steven finished for Connie.

The lady pondered for a moment before shaking her head, "Sorry guys, no can do. If you want to do that your gonna have to ask Dr. Gero himself." The lady turned to the side after noticing something, "Speaking of Dr. Gero, here he comes now." She said before putting her headphones back on.

Dr. Gero was a thin elderly man, with a large bushy mustache and long hair. The old doctor took notice of his subordinates daughter before smiling, "Why hello Connie? How is your mother doing?" He asked.

"Oh, fine Mr. Gero." Connie said, "By the way... I just wanted to ask if it was possible to let your patient go."

Dr. Gero scratched his chin in thought. "Let him go? Well I'm not forcing him to stay but... I still need to have a check up on him." Dr. Gero said.

Steven looked up at him, with stars in his eyes, "Please Mister. He just wants to walk around the town. If anything goes wrong then we can bring him back."

The doctor softened up. "Very well. But tell me later how he is doing. I was checking on his spine and needless to say... It was quite disturbing." Dr. Gero said as he cringed before walking off.

Connie and Steven smiled, albeit a bit worryingly. Did Johnny have a back problem?

 **Later**

After what felt like ages, Johnny was outside. The two kids had somehow gotten the doctors to allow him to leave, something even he was surprised that they had accomplished. He took a deep breath of fresh air before closing his eyes and stretching his arms. Gyro's Steel Ball was still in his hand.

" _Gyro..._ " Johnny thought, his eyes shut a bit tighter as he attempted to brush away the thought. " _I'm so sorry._ "

"Whew." A voice said, Johnny was scared away from his thoughts before turning the boy from before.

" _Steve? Steph? No Steven._ " Johnny thought as he remembered his name. Connie came through the door as well.

"That was close, thankfully Gero is a family friend." Connie said before turning to Johnny. "By the way, what's your name anyways? We didn't ask before." Connie said.

Johnny paused as he looked at the parking lot,

"Johnny." He simply said.

"Just Johnny?" Steven asked.

Johnny sighed before mumbling, "Joestar..."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Johnny Joestar." Steven said before scratching the back of his head, "My name is-" however before Steven could speak Johnny brushed him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Steven and Connie." before looking at the parking lot as he noticed a few cars. "Are those automobiles?" Johnny asked as he turned to the kids. He remembered seeing an automobile at the beginning of the Steel Ball Run, the vehicle had quickly broken down around somewhere in the beginning. Pretty pathetic if someone asked Johnny.

Connie looked as well, "Um, yeah they are."

"What the hell? Why are there no god damn horses?" Johnny asked in annoyance.

"Uh..." Steven said as he looked at Connie, she gave him an equally questioning look before the both of them looked back at Johnny. "Horses?"

Johnny almost face palmed, "Yeah y'know horses, how do you people get ar-!" Then he paused. " _124 years... Remember?_ ". He coughed before straightening himself. "I- never mind." The jockey said. "Wheres the nearest town anyways?" Johnny asked.

Steven immediately smiled, "Oh, your in Beach City. So I guess you could say your already in a town."

"Beach City?" Johnny asked. "Where the hell is that? West Coast?"

"Yeah." Connie said, "If you go further up then you could reach Empire City."

"Empire City?" Johnny asked.

Connie rubbed the back of her head, "Well... I mean. It was called that when the Empire State Building was built. But before it was called New York City." Connie admitted.

Johnny immediately began to sweat as his breathing became irregular.

"Um, Johnny... Are you okay?" Steven asked, Johnny immediately calmed himself before kneeling down. His eyes and face were completely serious.

"Okay... I need to ask you both something very important..." Johnny said before he paused.

"Who was the president of the United States in 1890's?"

Connie and Steven were taken back at the question as they looked at Johnny in a confused manner. There was another pause before Connie spoke up.

"Uh, Benjamin Harrison? Why do you ask?"

Johnny thought for a second before asking another question. "What about the name Funny Valentine? Does that mean anything to you?"

Steven and Connie both looked at each other before shaking there heads, "No. Should it?" Steven asked.

Johnny immediately sighed in relief. If Valentine had succeeded in using the corpse parts, they would probably be talking about the glory of Valentine and how America was now a country protected by god himself.

"And what about the Steel Ball Run?" Johnny asked.

"Steel Ball Run?" Connie asked, "I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that." She said. So not only did Valentine apparently not exist here, but the Steel Ball Run itself? How was this possible? He didn't travel through time.

He traveled to a completely different plane of existence.

"Hey, Johnny." Steven said again, breaking the Jockey away from his thoughts. "You seem really confused about all of this. How about we take you to town, and we can introduce you to our friends!"

Johnny looked at the treeline across the road in thought. He could do that, hopefully get some answers in the process while doing so.

"Sure I guess."

"Really!?" Steven asked with enthusiasm. Johnny had no idea what gave this kid energy.

"Yeah..." His sarcasm mode going into effect. "Of course I would love to see them! I am the startling image of friendship y'know. See how friendly I was back there?" Johnny said an unemotional tone.

Steven's smile grew even wider. Johnny almost rolled his eyes, he appeared to have found a new Gyro.

"Uh, Steven? I think he was sarcas-" Connie spoke too late as Steven put both hands to his mouth.

"Oh Lioooooon!" Steven yelled. Johnny raised a brow before he felt something poke at his shoulder, he turned his head slightly before almost jumping.

A lion.

A giant. Pink. Lion.

"Gah! What the hell!" Johnny said as he raised his hand, his finger nails spinning as **「TUSK ACT1」** appeared defensively besides it's master. "Get back!" Johnny yelled. The feline tilted it's head before looking at **「TUSK** **」** in curiosity.

" _chumimi~in._ " The stand cried.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven yelled before pointing at **「TUSK** **」**. "It looks so cuuuuute..." Steven said as his pupils widened from the sheer sensory overload.

Connie on the other hand looked at Johnny, "That creature... It bears a similar pattern to the one before." Connie then spotted his finger nails spinning before realizing. "So it does have something to do with you and that ability! What exactly is it?" Connie asked.

Johnny paused for a second before sighing, lowering his hand. His finger nails had stopped spinning **「TUSK** **」** disappeared. "If I explained that to you now. It would literally take two days and half an hour." Johnny said before inspecting the lion. "So let me get this straight... You ride this thing?"

"Well, lion's not a thing Johnny. He's my friend." Steven said as lion stooped low, allowing both Connie and Steven on. "Here, you can climb on, he won't bite." Steven said.

Johnny studied it before dismissing the thought, "Alright..." He held his hand out to the Lion's snout before he his body began to gyrate, flipping over through midair as his body rotated over Lion's mane. Steven and Connie watched in surprise as they backed up, allowing Johnny to land within Lion's mane.

"Wow..." Connie whispered. "How was he able to do that?"

Even Lion looked surprised, as it shook he shook his snout in surprise. Johnny on the other hand was still waiting, "So... Are we gonna go or-?"

"Oh yeah," Steven said before speaking, "Take us back to the beach house Lion." Steven said. The creature turned around before running, it's paws thudding against the ground. Johnny held on tight, the feeling felt similar, as if he was riding a horse. However what he didn't expect was it to roar.

The roar resonated before the sound waves began to form, opening a pink portal. Johnny almost gasped in shock before Lion plunged through.

 **Beach House**

A pink portal opened up before Lion jumped out, the creature fumed before gently lowering itself, allowing both Steven, Connie, and Johnny to jump off.

"Thanks Lion!" Steven said, lion merely yawned before lying down and resting on the wood of the balcony.

Johnny on the other hand, looked annoyed. "Next time... A little warning about your inter-dimensional pet?"

Steven laughed nervously before scratching his head. "Heh, yeah sure..."

Johnny rolled his eyes before looking beside him, apparently he was on the balcony of a house. It was a moderately size dwelling, embedded from the face of a mountain. Johnny looked up and realized a giant statue of a woman had been carved out of it. A strange sight, but he had felt and seen the more bizarre then this location.

"Steven, you're back already?" A female voice asked from within the house before the door open. A slender woman with a pointed nose and ivory skin revealed herself, She looked at Steven and Connie before looking at Johnny. "Oh, you must be the person from the hospital." Pearl said.

Johnny merely stared, his expression nonchalant, "Why do you have a piece of jewelry embedded on your forehead? Doesn't that hurt?" Johnny said as he studied her.

"Uhmm..." Pearl was a bit confused at how to respond to that, luckily Steven took over.

"It's because she's a crystal gem! There magical beings from space that have lived on earth for thousands of years!" Steven said in excitement.

Johnny paused before speaking, "I completely get it!"

"Really?" Connie asked.

"Of course not." Johnny said.

"Oh...Um, well... Steven?" Connie asked as she checked her phone nervously, "I gotta call my mom right now, she's asking what I'm doing right now."

Pearl and Steven smiled, "Absolutely Connie, do you wish to come inside?" Pearl asked.

"No thank you Pearl, I gotta stay out here so she doesn't suspect anything." Connie said, "I'll be right with you guys!" before walking down the stairs.

"See you later Connie!" Steven yelled before turning back to Johnny, his face still uninterested as he looked down on Steven.

Steven paused before he gulped, "Well... Uh... How about we bring you inside. Maybe your uh... Hungry!" Steven said before leading him, Johnny merely shrugged before following him, limping past Pearl as the gem looked at him in confusion.

They walked two steps in the house before another voice chipped in, "Hey Ste-van!" Amethyst said as she finished digging through the fridge. "I just figured out how well aluminum cans goes with-" Amethyst was about to finish before noticing Johnny.

"Woah, who's this? Is it that dude from the hospital you and Connie were talking about?"

"Yeah! Amethyst, meet Johnny. Johnny, meet Amethyst." Steven said.

Johnny stared as he backed his head. "So I'm gonna guess your a 'crystal gem' as well?"

Amethyst nodded, "Eeyup." before taking a taking a bite out of a can.

Johnny seemed disinterested before he turned his head to the warp pad at the end of the living room. "What's that over there?"

"Oh uh... That's the warp pad. We use it to travel around the place." Steven paused as Johnny studied it, "Um, how about we watch some TV upstairs?"

"TV?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, y'know? A TV." Steven said.

Johnny paused as he looked at Steven. "What the hell is a TV?"

"You don't know what a TV is?" Amethyst asked, "Wow... I'm not Human and even I know what it is. It's such a big thing."

Johnny frowned in annoyance, "Well last time I checked the biggest new invention I heard of was the Jukebox."

"Jukebox. I remember in the uh... 1950's I believe, that humans used that device?" Pearl asked.

"No. 1890's."

There was a pause before Amethyst began to laugh.

"Wow Steven! Where did you find this guy!?" She said before giggling, "He's like a comedian over here."

Steven and Pearl however did not share that same sentiment. "Wait... So what your saying is that you are from-"

"The 1890's?" Johnny asked before looking at Pearl, "Yes, and I don't think we share the shame universe either."

Then Amethyst burst out into laughter, "Oh! Oh my gosh!" She yelled before laughing even more, falling off the counter-top in the process. Pearl on the other hand looked more annoyed.

"Oh... I see." Pearl said.

Johnny merely shrugged, "Alright." before Johnny pointed upstairs, "You said the 'TV' was up there?"

Steven looked at Johnny as he slowly nodded, "Um... Yeah."

"Then I guess I might as well check it out... Thanks." before the Jockey walked upstairs.

Immediately Pearl, Amethyst and Steven came close to each other.

"I don't trust him." Pearl said.

"What? Why?!" Steven asked.

Pearl sighed, "Okay, clearly that is... Ridiculous. Not only is that completely out of the realm of possibility, but he also has absolutely no proof to back that up." Steven seemed to gloom after that as Pearl rolled her eyes. "Steven... Don't tell me you believed his nonsense, I mean, how is that possible? In fact, I think he is a very bad influence on a child of your age with his use of language." Pearl said to which Steven lowered his head even further.

Amethyst didn't pay the conversation much heed, however her eyes drifted to the side before widening, her mouth agape.

"U-Uh... Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"I think we should just politely guide him out, I'm sure he can find his way after tha-"

"Pearl!" Amethyst yelled.

"What Amethyst!?"

The purple gem pointed to the side, Pearl turned her head hesitatingly before her eyes widened. Steven looked as well before he realized it too. It was a very familiar two legged pink creature, like the one from Dr. Gero's Room.

 **「TUSK ACT3** **」** stood there with both arms crossed.

"What in the world is that thing!" Pearl yelled in shock as she materialized her spear, holding it out in front of her. Amethyst had done something similar, her face in shock as she held out her whip.

"Woah guys! It's okay! Me and Connie saw it at the hospital, It has something to do with-" Steven however was cut off just before he could finish.

"Me?" A voice asked. Amethyst, Steven, and Pearl turned to see Johnny, or more specifically his head, looking up from a pillar on the kitchen counter-top. A swirling pure black hole was where his neck should have been.

"Th-That's... Not possible." Pearl said as she backed up. Amethyst rubbed her eyes before checking the aluminum can she was eating before.

"Freaky..." was all the purple gem said.

"I heard everything you said by the way." his body forming beneath him as the hole beneath disappeared. Without saying a word, he jumped off the counter-top before sizing up the three of them.

"Heard you were talking shit." Johnny asked, he seemed very pissed. "Like I wouldn't find out." before he began walking to the front door.

"Wait Johnny! We just wanna help you! You can even stay here if you want." Steven said as he clung onto his arm.

 _"We can't keep that mouse in our place anymore, Johnny."_ The voice of his brother spoke within Johnny's mind, immediately he was on edge.

"SCREW OFF!" Johnny yelled as he shoved Steven back in anger. Steven fell backwards before landing on his behind, he gently rubbed his back before looking back up at Johnny. Steven didn't know what to make of it, but Johnny's face was plastered with regret before he walked past him.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled in anger before walking forward. "Now wait just a second here young man! You can't-" The gem was about to touch Johnny, big mistake.

He bought out Gyro's steel ball within his palm before holding it close to her hand. Immediately her projection buckled as her back began to bend, forcing her to kneel on the ground as she looked upwards.

"Ga... Wuh..." She attempted to speak but her physical form began to bulk under the pressure of the Spin, her fingers now beginning to bend outwards.

"Please stop!" Steven yelled as he stood back up, "Your hurting her!". Amethyst was too busy trying to comprehend what was going on. Johnny merely turned his head before Steven saw it.

His eyes had a blue and black fire burning within them before it dissipated, he pulled back his hands before Pearl gasped, falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said before opening the screen door and limping outside.

Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl stood there. All of them unsure of what to say or do.

However it wasn't needed, as the warp pad activated in the back, revealing Garnet. The larger red and violet crystal gem walked off of it, both of her gauntlets were out as if she had just been in a fight.

"Quick, we need to get to the beach in order to fight off an attack." She said as she walked past the three of them, she was about to open the door before she realized the three of them were standing still.

Garnet readjusted her visor, this was going on? She didn't see this happening. In fact, according to her future vision, they should have been fighting the Corrupted Gem right about now. There should have been no timeline where they were still standing within the kitchen.

Garnet narrowed her eyes, "What happened?" She simply asked.

 **Beach**

Johnny finished walking down the steps before limping onward, his emotions were all over the place. Hadn't he learned anything throughout the Steel Ball Run? Why was his memories still coming back to haunt him? Was it because he hadn't technically defeated Valentine, that he hadn't collected the corpse parts?

He sweared that he slowly was becoming a better person throughout, his Stand **「TUSK** **」** was a testament to that as it evolved as the race went on from the encounters he had. So why was this happening to him.

And then Johnny realized.

He had no more purpose.

The Steel Ball Run hadn't even existed within this dimension or universe, and even if it did, it would have been over 124 years ago. What the hell was he supposed to do now in a society which was now completely different?

And Gyro... He closed his eyes as he felt tears welling up. He was dead, there was no bringing him back. He was gone for good without him every saying goodbye.

"Johnny?" A voice asked from behind him, he turned around before rubbing the tears from his eyes. It was that girl from before, Connie as she talked back at her phone. "No mom, it's a friend I think- here I'll call you back I promise." before putting her phone away.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked, Lion was beside her as well.

Johnny immediately hardened, "Yes I'm fine." before turning around and walking towards the beach. Connie immediately caught up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"New York City." Johnny mumbled, "Maybe I can begin Jockeying again."

Connie pondered for a moment before she spoke up, "But what about the 'Spin'. You said you would tell me and Steven what it is and how it works." Connie asked.

"I lied. Now go back to your family." Johnny said.

Connie stuttered before looking back up, "What?"

"You heard me. I'm done with it, I should have never even mentioned it."

"But you promised!" Connie said.

Johnny immediately held on tighter to Gyro's steel ball. "So!? I wasn't obliged to teach you and neither did I have any reason to! So leave me alone!" Johnny said.

"I can't believe you then!" Connie yelled. "Me and Steven stuck out for you!"

"Then you were wrong to do so." Johnny simply said, "I'm going. Goodbye." Johnny was about to walk off before he felt something grab onto Gyro's ball. It was Lion, the pink creatures snout clamped onto the steel ball before pulling. "Wha-Hey let go!" Johnny yelled in anger. He didn't even have any time to use the Spin before the Lion got it off his hands, rearing back with the ball in it's mouth.

"Tell... Your pet to give my god damn ball back." Johnny said as he seethed in anger. Connie raised an eye.

"Not until you tell me why your acting like this."

"I don't need to tell you anything! It won't do you any good." Johnny said as he began to feel conflicted.

"Then why!?" Connie yelled, "Why do you think that it won't!" She asked.

Johnny picture within his mind the body of Gyro, slowly sinking into the Atlantic ocean as Valentine slowly turned around. Johnny closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"BECAUSE GYRO DIED!"

There was a pause.

"Gyro?" Connie asked. Johnny realized what he had said, before he slumped over on the ground. How the hell did this happen? He felt the Lion slowly come up next to him before plopping the ball down.

There was another pause as Johnny slowly took it, patting the Lion on the mane. "Thanks..." he mumbled before wiping his eyes. He picked up the steel ball as he kneeled on the ground. Connie slowly walked up next to him.

"You were wrong when you first gave this to me. This steel ball doesn't belong to me..."

"I-I don't understand." Connie said. Johnny looked up to her with **「TUSK ACT1** **」** appearing beside him. The Stand's sad mammalian looking face peered up at Connie.

" _chumimi~in_ " It whispered as Lion looked at the Stand with interest. Johnny on the other hand merely sighed.

"It was my friend's... Gyro Zeppeli." He said the next part with a bit of difficulty, "He was... Killed, and not even the Spin could save him."

Connie sat down next to him, "Gosh. I'm really sorry to hear that." She paused, "It really sound like he meant a lot to you."

Johnny smiled as he looked up to the sky, "Yeah. He was a crazy son of a bitch... But he was my friend.".

Connie looked at the Steel Ball before drawing away her gaze, Johnny noticed. "You want to learn the Spin. Don't you?" Johnny asked, Connie admittedly nodded. "It's a natural reaction, when Gyro first introduced it to me, I felt that learning it was the only way I would be able to save myself."

"Save yourself?"

"I was a washed up horse jockey down on my luck. Not only that... I was paraplegic, I lost all feelings in my legs after getting shot in the spine."

Connie's eyes widened, "B-But you were just walking."

"And that is the good that the 'Spin' can do.". Johnny looked at her, "I can teach you, just as he taught me. Teach you what it is and how to use it. It's what Gyro would have probably wanted me to do."

"R-Really?" Connie asked. Johnny nodded. "B-But what about that creature?" Connie asked as she pointed at **「TUSK** **」**. "Does that have anything to do with the Spin."

" **「TUSK** **」**?" Johnny asked, "No. **「TUSK** **」** is a Stand." Johnny paused as he thought of an explanation, "A Stand is... A guardian of sorts but also a physical manifestation of my spirit. It protect's me and it allows me to spin my finger nails rather then just a steel ball." Johnny said.

"Woah... So your Stand is like uh..." before she realized. "It's like a familiar!"

"A what?" Johnny asked.

"A familiar! It's like this series I read called _'The Spirit Morph Saga_ '" Connie said. "It's about this girl named Lisa who's a witch, and has a spirit companion who is a talking falcon named Archimicarus!"

"Oh..." Johnny said, "Absolutely! I'm gonna use as much time as possible to read this!" Johnny continued.

"I know! You might-" before she realized, "Wait. You're just being sarcastic aren't you?" to which Johnny simply nodded before he chuckled lightly. Call it a quirk, but it was his way to get his laughs.

"Connie! Johnny!" A young voice yelled from the plateau, it was Steven and the Crystal gems as they stood on the balcony. There was a new tall red gem that Johnny hadn't met before.

"Get off the beach! There's an attack that's about to happen!" The red one yelled.

Johnny then noticed the water on the shore begin to bubble as a hulking figure began to rise out of it. It was a bipedal figure, and it's chest had a malformed pink gem in the middle of it's body. It's arms were big and bruiser like whilst it's legs were sharp like scythes. It's face held no eyes or mouth, just a blank expressionless face as it let out a roar from within it's body. Without further ado, it raised it's arm before bringing it downward towards Connie and Johnny.

Garnet however jumped from the balcony before jumping in the way, raising both of her gauntlets to meet against the impact as she grunted, getting pushed into the sand as her knees buckled. "Connie! Get yourself and Johnny to safety, we'll handle this!"

Connie nodded before turning to Johnny, only to see that he had already mounted Lion. "Here, grab my hand." Johnny simply said, Connie complied before she saw the skin on herself begin to twist almost like her body was rotating, her world turned upside down before she somehow had ended up on Lion's back. The young girl didn't even have time to even question what had happened before Johnny yelled "Yah!" and Lion took off.

The pink creature ran back to a safe distance before stop next to Steven as he finished walking down the plateau.

"What the hell is that thing?" Johnny asked. He had noticed the other two gems had jumped down to help out Garnet.

"I-It's a corrupted gem. Garnet told us it used to be a Quartz of some type!" Steven said.

"Is that bad?" Connie asked, She peered onward as she watched Garnet jump into the air before bringing her fist down upon the creature. She was expecting it to connect before something surprising happened.

A giant energy like shield formed in front of the creature, blocking the attack before knocking Garnet away.

"Very bad." Steven confirmed, "And if the Garnet couldn't even dent it... I don't know what can." Steven said. Johnny on the other hand, watched the corrupted gem with interest. Apparently it utilized a shield that was blocking the crystal gems attacks, something which he was all to familiar with.

"Don't worry Steven... I'm sure the crystal gems have-" Suddenly the corrupted gem smacked Amethyst so hard that she had been flung into the face of the plateau making a new hole.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled before running to her, "Are you okay!?"

The purple gem nestled herself out of the bedrock as she gave a shaky thumbs up before running back into the fray.

"Oh jeez..." Steven said as he looked on with worry, "I-I don't know- this might be too much for them.".

Johnny however, sported a look of determination.

( _ **Song:** **Fleetwood Mac - Tusk**_ )

"I'll be right back." Johnny simply said as he walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" Steven asked. Johnny didn't reply before he looked at Lion.

"Wanna help them?" He asked the creature as he gestured to the crystal gems, the pink Lion merely yawned before lowering his snout. Johnny took that for a yes before he held out his hand, his body spinning over Lion's head before landing on his mane.

"Johnny?" Connie asked, the young adult looked at both Steven and Connie.

"Trust me." before Johnny leaned close to Lion's ear, "Get me to the end of the beach."

Lion merely rolled his eyes before roaring, a pink portal opening before Lion jumped through.

"Johnny wa-!" Steven attempted to say before Johnny along with Lion went through the portal.

For Johnny the experience was like before, surrounded by blue light as it whizzed past before suddenly ending as Lion exited the pocket dimension. They ended up next to a store called Big Doughnut. He was behind the mountain that held Steven's house.

Lion looked back at Johnny, it's expression was obvious

" _I hope you know what you're doing._ "

"Trust me... Now run back..." Johnny said before Lion rushed forward, picking up speed in the process as it's paws landed in the sand.

Johnny began to feel it, the sensation was all to familiar, like riding a horse almost. He felt closely to Lion's mane as he got a good idea of the body shape of the creature, the symmetry at which it's legs ran, it's times at which it would take a breath.

He began to then see it.

Golden rectangles.

The other side of the beach was rapidly approaching as Lion began to curve around, the sounds of a fight going on getting evidently closer.

"Lesson 5..." Johnny whispered. He had made Lion's body move exactly in the pattern of the golden rectangle.

His finger nails began to spin, growing power as blue rings began to form. He was about to turn the mountain, before he remembered one last thing. Good manners.

"Thanks... Gyro."

Lion finished the turn before Johnny got full sight of the corrupted gem, it turned itself away from the crystal gems as it noticed the new threat of Johnny and Lion. Letting out a roar, it bought up it's shield.

That was what Johnny exactly wanted.

"NOW!" Johnny yelled before he propelled himself of Lion's back, flipping himself. His body went through midair as he held out his hand, his finger shaped like a gun as the rotation finally completed around his index finger.

Then he fired.

A bright blinding yellow nail bullet of infinite energy and power went forth across, twisting the water and sand as nature made way.

It struck the shield, the corrupted gem shrieked as lines of energy streaked from the impact zone and into the air, cutting through the clouds. The corrupted gem barely even maintained the shield before a figure another figure appeared in front of it.

 **「TUSK ACT4** **」**

The stand bought both hands in front of it before gripping the energy of the barrier, it's fingers inching there way through before it began to pull apart, making a gap in the shield.

" _CHUMIMI~IN!_ " **「TUSK** **」** yelled before forcefully pushing the shield away, it broke into pieces as the Stand floated in front of the corrupted gem.

That was the shield dealt with.

 **「TUSK** **」** rushed forward before balling both fists.

And then it began.

 **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

A complete barrage of fists as **「TUSK** **」** yelled out it's cry, it's yellow fists meeting every inch of the corrupted gems body as it attempted to cover itself from the Stands blows.

 **ORA!**

 **「TUSK** **」** punched directly downwards on the corrupted gems forehead, smashing it into the ground before it began it's assault again.

 **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

The Stand let loose a fierce cry before putting all of it's power into one last punch, bashing the corrupted gem even further into the ground. The creature shrieked as it began to sink lower, the infinite rotation now in effect as it bought the creature further into the ground. Soon it disappeared within the crater, with it's rotted gem now lying in the middle of it as it's projection no longer could function.

Johnny limped to the edge of the crater, **「TUSK ACT4** **」** stood beside him as he turned around.

Both Pearl and Amethyst's jaws had dropped to the floor, even Garnet seemed surprised as her mouth was open in shock. Steven and Connie on the other hand looked amazed.

Johnny held a stoic face, perhaps that sufficed as an apology.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	4. Troubles

**Beach**

After the corrupted gem had been 'bubbled' so to speak, the crystal gems had been silent as they began to walk back. Steven on the other hand had been asking a slew of questions along the way.

"Wait, so **「TUSK」** can turn into different forms? What do you call the one that was punching a lot!?"

" **「TUSK ACT4」**." Johnny simply said.

"Oh, so what are the other one called?" Steven asked.

"What do you think?"

Connie immediately shoulder nudged Johnny, "Shouldn't you be owing someone an apology for storming off?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh right,-" Johnny turned to Steven and Connie, "Sorry about before... Back at the house, I've just been having a lot of things going on." Johnny said, apologizing was unlike him but it was the right thing to do.

"It's okay, I knew you were pretty unhappy. So it's fine." Steven said as he smiled until he stopped, looking at his protectors. "But, I don't know about the crystal gems feelings on this." Steven admitted.

Johnny merely shrugged, "You say that like I should care."

"But Johnny, you need somewhere to stay..." Steven said, "I mean, things are really different for you now."

Johnny had been caught off guard with that statement, "Wait. You believe me, about being from another universe?"

"Of course! I mean, who else can do what you just did!"

Johnny put a hand to his chin in thought, that was a fair point.

"And I know what it's like, being so far from your home. Being... Displaced."

"You do?" Johnny asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Well I mean, no. But I know someone who does." Steven said, Johnny kept his face stoic but nonetheless was thinking about Steven's words. However unbeknownst to the stand user, the crystal gems peered out at him. Garnet analysed him as she adjusted her visor before turning to her comrades.

Pearl was mumbling to herself as both of her eyes were wide after attempting to comprehend what had happened. Amethyst on the other hand also seemed surprised.

"G-Garnet. Did your future vision show... That!?" Amethyst asked as she bursted out. "I mean, what was that!? That human shot his finger nail like a gun and broke it's shield before that pink creature came outta nowhere and beat it up! Pretty cool if you ask me but still, pretty weird too."

Garnet paused, "My future vision did now show that outcome... But I overheard him and Steven, apparently he calls it **「TUSK」**." Garnet looked out at Johnny "He implied it has different forms. So that is possibly why it looked similar to the one that you and Pearl saw." Garnet paused again, "Perhaps it would be best to assume that he was being truthful about his origin."

"But Garnet-" Pearl chipped in as she spoke silently, "-you actually believe him?"

Garnet merely shrugged, "I've yet to see a human use gravitational rotation as a form of weaponry from his fingernails. So yes, I believe him now as you should too, besides Amethyst told me you were at the receiving end of one of his techniques."

Amethyst giggled for a second as Pearl was about to interject before realizing that Garnet was correct, him using the Steel Ball to immobilize her was something that should be impossible yet he had done anyways, what other explanation was there?

"And also... I can't see any timeline involving him."

Amethyst and Pearl paused, "What?"

"Like I said. What transpired within the house wasn't even meant to happen. Somehow he's evading my future vision, maybe not purposely but regardless, he-"

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" A voice asked, the Crystal gems turned around to see Steven and Connie standing there alongside Johnny and Lion as they stared at the group of gems.

Pearl immediately spoke, "Oh, uh! Nothing Steven, we were just discussing how uh... Bizarre... Things turned out to be."

"I know!" Steven said in excitement.

Connie smiled before looking at Johnny, "Speaking of that. What exactly did you do?"

"Infinite rotation." Johnny simply said.

Connie was immediately interested. "Infinite rotation? Does that have something to do with the spin?"

"Yes."

"Uh, how so?" Connie asked. Johnny merely sported a expressionless face before speaking.

"Well, it will be your first lesson..."

"Wait!" Connie said, "Your gonna actually teach me that!?" She asked in excitement.

Johnny paused, "For lesson one... Don't have any weird hopes in me, because I'm not gonna introduce you to that concept yet."

Connie immediately fumed, "What!? That- That's-"

"Woah hey, would you look at the time!" Steven said in a quick tone, "Connie, didn't you say you needed to be back at home by-"

Connie realized. "Oh no! Your right, I-I gotta get going!" Connie said as she checked her watch, "Sorry guys!"

"Oh, it's alright Connie. You don't need to apologize." Pearl said, "Come back anytime."

Connie nodded before running off, "Bye guys!" she yelled as she waved.

"Bye Connie!" The gems and Steven waved, Johnny kept both arms crossed but he nodded to acknowledge her leaving.

Now it was just Johnny and Steven as the crystal gems. There was a long drawn out silence as the five of them stood on the beach, the sound of crashing waves being the only noise.

Then the red one spoke, "Can we trust you?"

Johnny looked at her, his face was seemed uninterested but nonetheless respondent. "Depends. If your asking if I would back-stab you people then no." Johnny admitted. "I'm not that type of person. I'm just a horse jockey for crying out loud."

Garnet kept her face straight, her eyes hidden behind her visor.

"H-Hey Garnet? I wanted to ask if Johnny could stay with us." Steven said nervously as he walked up to her. Garnet didn't respond as Pearl walked up alongside her before speaking.

"Oh Steven, this is a very delicate matter in which we-" Pearl was cut off as Garnet spoke.

"He can stay."

"W-Wha-t!?" Pearl yelled in shock, making a indescribable noise in the process. Steven on the other hand, had his smile grow 10x bigger as two stars developed in his eyes and Johnny... He was a bit confused, why let him live at there place. There was no reason for them to help him.

Steven turned to Johnny, "That means you can live with us Johnny!" Steven turned back to Garnet before running towards her and hugging her leg. "Thank you Garnet!"

"You're really serious about this?" Johnny asked Garnet, "There's no real reason to help me."

"I know." Garnet said, "But after seeing the events of today. I would say we need yours."

"My help?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. A person of your capabilities can help us protect this town against all sorts of threats. It may be a bit much to ask of you, but we can offer a place for you to stay for it." Garnet paused before looking down on Steven, who's face was that of pure joy. "And besides... I can't so no to that face."

Johnny was silent as he thought long and hard about it. He would essentially get free housing, but his life would get a whole lot more complex. What would Gyro do in this situation? After knowing that Gyro had professional, cocky, yet altruistic personality.

It was safe to say that he would have jumped at the chance to help people.

So Johnny knew the answer. "Sure."

 **Beach House**

"Man, this is great! Tomorrow we can watch crying breakfast friends!" Steven said as he opened the screen door. Johnny stepped back into the Beach House for the second time, the walls were reddened from the lights outside as the sunset outside began to form."And- And I can also introduce you to the people of beach city, I'm sure they would love to meet you Johnny."

The young boy walked up next to the stairs until opening a shutter door, Steven reached his arms through before pulling, revealing a pullout bed beneath the stairway. Steven scratched the back of his head before looking down. "Now I know it's not the best... But..."

Johnny sat on it before lying down, "It's comfy." and that wasn't sarcasm. The bed was a god send compared to what he had slept on during the Steel Ball Run.

"Really? Okay that's great!" Steven said, "Now I gotta go meet with my dad, I heard he bought some watermelons that him and I are gonna eat."

"Oh..." Johnny said.

" _Don't change the subject!_ " His mind pictured his very own father, " _You are the one who broke our promise._ " Johnny shook his head. That wasn't a memory he wanted to remember.

"Well see ya!" Steven said as he opened the sliding door. Johnny paused before speaking.

"Hey. Steven."

"Yeah?" Steven asked.

"Thanks a lot... For taking me in." Johnny said as he remained staring upwards towards the ceiling before turning his head to Steven. "I don't know what makes a kid like you this positive about everything."

Steven laughed, "Yeah... You should probably thank the crystal gems for that, and my dad. I just like to help out."

Johnny nodded in understanding before tilting his head and spotting something out of the corner of his eye. "Say who's that? Another crystal gem." Johnny asked as he pointed, Steven turned around before his mood dropped. It was the portrait of Rose Quartz.

"That's my mother... Rose Quartz."

"And where's she?" Johnny asked

"Well she uh, gave up her physical form to give birth to me... So I'm half gem and half human." Steven said with hesitation. Johnny raised an eye, that explains a lot. However Johnny noticed the kid was now uneasy.

"Hey listen, I didn't mean to bring that up." Johnny said.

Steven smiled, "I know. I was just wondering, don't you have parents that are worried about you?"

Johnny froze. What the hell could he even say, that his father was a strict and severe, that he had practically disowned him. He never reconciled with him, and it was probably for the best. As for his mother, Mary, he and her were never really that close as mother and son should have been.

"Um, no." That probably wasn't a lie and Johnny knew it.

"Hm, Alright." Steven said as he opened the screen door, "See ya Johnny!" Steven waved before closing the door.

Leaving the Jockey by himself.

 **Empire City**

"This week on tonight's Empire News." The broadcaster of the channel said before the imagery shifted to two news reporters.

"Breaking reports of an irregular shift of weather could cause a storm later this week. Stay tuned tonight to learn more." The anchorman said, the anchorwoman beside him straightened herself out.

"Up next, the Empire City governor elections are already on way. However you would be surprised to hear that a new contender is already upon us." The woman said as she smiled, a picture of the politician was displayed.

The man was fit and handsome in appearance, with long light hair curling at its ends into a number of thick, well-defined rings. His face was stoic as it was taken during a press conference.

"Opponents are calling him 'Funny Valentine' as he had entered the nominations last night, just check out that strange hairstyle he has going." The anchorwoman said.

"However this is no 'Laughing' matter Diana, he's giving everyone a run for there money!" The anchorman said before both newsreporters laughed. Immediately the TV shut off as the shaded person used the remote.

Valentine merely sighed, apparently this is what professional media had come to. All glimmer and glammer yet nothing ever told honest or straight to the point.

He gently stood up from his chair before peering out. Apparently they had also turned New York city into... This. A merging of some other newly made city called Las Vegas, with vibrant lights and a city atmosphere that Valentine had been unfamiliar with.

And as for New Jersey... It was still a shit hole as always.

He turned to a device called a 'Stereo' before turning it on, the song 'My Funny Valentine' sung by Frank Sinatra began to play.

Valentine had remembered arriving to this place last night after waking up on a street corner. It was quite a surprise how he had went from that to here, now sitting within a 'Skyscraper.' in his own personnel pent house for his base of operations, having access to infinite dimensions did that, but prestigious amounts of blackmailing had to be done which was incredibly easy due to the amount of political corruption there was.

However deep down, he knew there was still a problem.

Johnny Joestar, was still alive. And somehow the corpse parts were missing too. He had talked with himselves, other Valentines who had confirmed that the base world had indeed been moved to this universe.

That was a problem. It meant the possibility that the corpse parts no longer even existed.

Now normally this would frustrate Valentine, but that didn't matter, because the saints corpse were no longer what he was after.

He had a new idea to bring about a new age for America, but he would act that plan later.

He peered at a his Betsy Ross flag before he held out his hand. "Come **「D4C」**... We have an election to win." Valentine said. Slowly a figure began to materialize, with large upright horns that resembled the ears of a leporid, a masked mandible, a light blue like body, and an unbroken seam that seemed to hold the stand together, almost like a baseball.

 **「Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap」** had it's original look again as it coldly stared at the flag before grabbing it and draping it over Valentine. He opened the apartment window before casually walking straight off the giant balcony.

The flag fluttered.

And then he was gone, with nothing but the American Betsy Ross flag draping within the wind as it was blown away.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	5. Watermelon's

**「」**

 **Beach House**

"Heeeeeey... Sleeepppyyy heeeaaaaad..."

Johnny groggily opened his eyes to the voice before his vision concentrated.

A giant purple crocodile was on his bedside.

"JESUS!" Johnny yelled before holding his hand out, **「TUSK ACT1」** appeared as Johnny shot a finger nail in panic. It went upwards before hitting the roof, creating a tiny hole in the ceiling. The crocodile on the other hand looked at the ceiling before looking back at Johnny, it's expression seemed to be that of annoyance.

"Wow way to go, now Pearl is gonna kill me." The purple crocodile said before it began to shape shift, turning back into the short purple gem from before. Johnny had no idea what the hell he had just witnessed.

"Amethyst." A voice said, it was Garnet behind the kitchen counter top. "I think we can both agree that you had a part to play in that as well."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever" Amethyst said in a mock tone as she turned her back on Johnny. The horse jockey quickly got out of bed as he looked around before peering at the two gems.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Johnny asked, his fingernails stopped rotating as **「TUSK** **」** dissipated.

"You just got pranked bro!" Amethyst yelled in glee before laughing, Johnny raised an eye before turning his gaze to Garnet.

"Some gems have the ability to shape shift." Garnet merely said.

Johnny rolled his eyes before getting out of bed as he threw off the blankets, "Yeah, well. Tell her not to do it again or I might get too lucky." Johnny said as he gestured to the hole in the roof. Amethyst merely responded by sticking her tongue out like a child.

Johnny frowned only to feel his stomach growl. He just remembered that he hadn't eaten anything for a while. "Is there anything to eat by the way?"

Amethyst opened the fridge, a loud growling noise of an animal was heard from within it before she rapidly closed it, turning around to face Johnny. "Well if you mean by the food not attacking you then no." The purple gem said.

Garnet however produced a bill from the counter before offering it to Johnny. "I believe there are a few place's down at the boardwalk that Steven enjoys going to."

"Thanks." Johnny said before inspecting the dollar. Immediately he noticed the price, "20 dollars!? I could literally buy a house with this!" Johnny said in shock. Garnet on the other hand merely held a stoic face.

"The price of currency has drastically inflated over the course of 110 years."

Johnny scratched the back of his head, "Yeah of course... Why would it not." before pocketing it. "So, what should I do to help later?"

Garnet merely shrugged, "Nothing, just enjoy the day.". Johnny raised an eyebrow with a hint of surprise.

"Seriously? That seems a bit too generous." Johnny admitted.

"Perhaps..." Garnet said, "-But just remember that you can help us protect the people of this town should a threat arise."

Johnny nodded, before turning around. He was about to open the screen door before he remembered something.

"By the way, where's Steven?"

Amethyst fiddled with a lock of her hair whilst resting on the counter top, "Probably slept at his dad's van. Didn't he say he was gonna go eat watermelon with him yesterday?" Amethyst asked Garnet. The taller gem nodded without saying a word.

Johnny merely shrugged before walking outside.

 **Beach City Boardwalk**

A pink portal opened up before a familiar pink lion jumped through. It looked around before lowering itself, allowing Johnny to acrobatically spin right off the felines back before landing on both feet. His spurs clacked before he stood up.

The Joestar looked around his surroundings, Lion had came to the exact same place as last time. In front of him was the boardwalk as a number of stores were out in front. Johnny turned to Lion before patting Lion's mane.

"Thanks a lot."

The creature nodded before turning tail and jumping back into the portal. Leaving Johnny by himself.

"Now where to eat..." Johnny thought as he turned his head, the closest place was that store that he saw before called 'Big Donut'. He raised an eyebrow as he remembered reading a newspaper article back at his house about doughnuts. Apparently some crazy son of a bitch back in 1847 impaled a doughnut as a spoke of a steering wheel in order to keep his hands free, making a hole in the middle of the pastry.

"Would be worth checking that out." Johnny mumbled before walking towards the front of it. Opening the glass door as he stepped inside.

He looked around the interior, and noticed it was really bright. A whole assortment of cooling machines and vendors, with flyers and advertisements pasted on the walls. Two workers waited at the front desk before realizing they had a customer. However they raised an eye at the choice of clothing Johnny was wearing.

The first one to speak was a short and heavyset girl with blonde hair. The other worker who was the polar opposite was lanky and tall as he busily endorsed himself with a magazine, ignoring his work.

"Hi! Welcome to the Big Donut." The girl said. Johnny didn't respond as he looked around, checking out a cooler before noticing little packets of ice cream within them. "Ahem..." Johnny turned his head, the girl was gesturing to him. "Can I uh, help you?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, "What do people usually get there."

The girl's coworker immediately snorted, "That's a new one." before turning a page of his magazine. Sadie frowned at the tall boy before turning her head to Johnny.

"Don't mind Lars, if your asking then people really love the doughnuts here."

Johnny tilted his eyes to spot the rows of baked goods behind them. "Okay, I'll try a doughnut."

The girl smiled before turning around, only to pause, turning her head back to Johnny. "Um, any specific flavor or..."

Johnny paused as he looked at the variety's before making a decision.

"Get me the original glazed."

The employee nodded before using a pincer to grab the correct doughnut, putting it within a bag and giving it to Johnny. "Well, here's your doughnut." Johnny took it before digging through his pockets for the bill. "By the way,-" The girl said, Johnny looked back up. "-I don't think I've seen you before, are you a resident or are you just visiting."

The jockey pondered for a moment before choosing his answer, offering the 20 dollar bill in the process "Resident now... I guess."

"Hmm..." The girl said as she opened the register, producing his change. "Cool, where are you staying?"

"That beach house at the face of the mountain."

"Oh! That's where the crystal gems live, are you bunking in with them?"

"Pretty much." was all Johnny replied. Lars on the other hand merely snorted again.

"Great, another one added to the freakshow." The teen said as he turned a page.

Johnny frowned, "Not as freakish as your ears." the Joestar said.

Lars immediately sputtered as he dropped his magazine in surprise. His coworker on the other hand began to laugh before putting a hand to her mouth, "Oooooh, he got you there Lars!"

"Eerrh, quiet down Sadie." Lars said as he mumbled, picking up his magazine from the floor. "Besides, those crystal gems are weirdo's. How in the world did you end up moving in with them?"

"Let's just say we made a deal." Johnny simply said before taking his bag.

"Right... That reminds me, I gotta head out soon. Well see ya Mr.?" Sadie asked.

"Johnny. Johnny Joestar."

"Wow what a ridiculous last name." Lars said as he crossed both arms before laughing, "People should just call you Jojo! That way they don't need to say your last name and first!"

Johnny merely shrugged. "Ridiculous? Maybe... Too bad I can say the same about your hair." Johnny said in a emotionless tone, Lars cringed in anger as Sadie chuckled again.

"Hey, What's the big idea!?" Lars said.

"Nothing. Bye." The Jockey said before opening the glass door and leaving.

Now that Johnny bought a pastry, he wondered what else there was to buy for breakfast. He gently walked past the pink umbrella'd tables before checking the other side.

He spotted a few stores lined up across the street. Johnny analysed it for a moment before taking a step on the road, only to hear a loud beeping noise before he backed up in surprise.

Sure enough it was an automobile with the weirdest color scheme, it looked like the toppings of a pizza. The dark skinned girl driving looked to the side, as did her friends as they looked Johnny's way.

"Hey sorry about that! You okay?"

"Yeah... Completely fine" Johnny said sarcastically before speaking in a mock of an upbeat tone, "Almost fell on my ass too!"

"Oh..." The girl said, before she and her friends smiled, "That's great to hear!"

Johnny narrowed his eyes, some people really didn't get it. Johnny was about to walk off until the teen in the back lowered his sunglasses.

"Yo, what are you rockin' there bro?" The brown haired teen asked, "Is that a real feather?" the teen said as he pointed at the back of Johnny's hood. Johnny realized the person was gesturing to what he was wearing.

"Yeah." Johnny simply said, he can't remember when he had found it but he did remember it being real.

"Huh, cool." The teen said before bringing up his phone and taking a picture, "Can't wait to show my followers on Cheeper. Their gonna love it." The tanned teen said before vigorously texting on his phone.

Johnny had no idea what Cheeper was and couldn't even care, He simply just walked off as he went down the boardwalk, peering out to the beach as a few people swam and had fun.

He turned his head again before spotting the next line of food stores, the first one weirdly called 'Fish Stew Pizza' and the next one called 'Beach Citywalk Fries'. He shrugged, before going towards 'Fish Stew Pizza' first, opening the glass and metal door as he walked inside.

"Hello, welcome to Fish Stew Pizza!" He heard a female voice say at the counter, however Johnny was too busy checking out the decor of the place.

The interior was unfamiliar as it was something Johnny wasn't accustomed to compared to the stores in rural America during the 1890's, but it seemed decent as chairs and tables were scattered around. There appeared to be nobody sitting inside so the place was empty for now.

He turned to the girl behind the register as he inspected the menu above, raising an eye as he saw all the options and by god.

Gyro would have had a heart attack if he was here.

Needless to say, Johnny was fine with it. He spotted a flavor before looking at the cashier, a very... Familiar looking dark skinned girl.

"Hold on... Weren't you driving in that automobile before?"

The girl immediately tilted her head in confusion before she realization struck her, "Oh, that must have been my sister, Jenny. Were twins."

"Uh huh..." Johnny said before he made his choice, "I'll try the pepperoni slice."

"Sure." The girl said as she inputted something on the register, she was about to open it until an older man, presumably her father came up next to her as he dropped a lump of Pizza boxes.

"Kiki? Have you seen where your sister Jenny has gone too?" The man appeared to be of African descent as well, however he held a funny style of cut hair which was held under a hair net.

"I think she said that she was out with her friends." Kiki said.

"Ooooh, that insufferable girl! When will she learn that that vehicle she takes on joyride's is our delivery car, and it's for delivery only! I'll be sure to ground her when she comes back!"

" _Jonathon, go to your room immediately._ " Johnny visualized his father, pointing to the side as he gestured to the door outside. " _But first... You must drown that thing in the lake. Understood...?!_ "

Johnny blinked as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Well, here's your slice. Be sure to-" Kiki immediately noticed how pale Johnny was, "Um... Are you okay?"

Johnny grumbled something, taking the small box of his slice and his change before walking to the door, not even saying a word or turning around. As soon as he was outside he immediately gasped for air.

What the hell was that? It felt as if his father was right there, giving him that same cold look like he always had. He felt disconnected now, numb almost as the hairs of his arm stood on end.

He quickly shook it off as he felt the sun on his skin. He couldn't be like this right now.

Johnny walked a bit before coming across a open slide window, It was the 'Beach Citywalk Fries' that he saw before and sure enough a man was standing behind the counter with the most ridiculous hat. Johnny adjusted for a moment before realizing that wasn't a hat. It was literally his hair which was shaped and colored like a bundle of french fries.

"Hey kiddo, what can I get for ya?" the man asked.

Johnny paused, "French fries." Johnny simply said. He had french fries before so he knew what he wanted. The man turned around, revealing a kid wearing cargo pants and a white tank top as he worked next to a few deep fryers.

"Hey Peedee. You know what to do." The man said.

"Sure do dad!" Peedee said with enthusiasm before lifting the cage out of the deep fryer and pouring a generous amount of french fries into a small paper tray as well as a bit of salt. He handed them to his father as the man took it, offering it to Johnny as the jockey produced the exact change.

"Thank you, come again!" The man said as he closed the register.

Johnny didn't respond as he quickly turned around, spotting a table and chair on the boardwalk, he needed to stop and think. Pulling out the chair, he gently sat down before placing his food, looking at the beach again as people began setting up umbrella's. Johnny looked back at his food before deciding to dig in, opening the box carrying his slice as he put a few fries on the side, taking a bite out of the pizza.

He chewed on it before his eyes widened. It was actually really good, perhaps it was because of the combination of hunger and the frequent times he was stuck with eating canned beans during the race. Regardless, he immediately wolfed down the pizza as he finished it within a few bites, dropping all courtesy for table manners.

He gingerly took a few french fries before eating it. Savoring the flavor as he leaned back on the chair, looking out on the beach. Johnny always imagined he would live somewhere within the country side. He supposed he could get used to this, having a meal while feeling the fresh wind in his face.

He was about to reach for his doughnut until a voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Johnny!"

The jockey turned his head to see Steven, wearing a ridiculous farmer getup. Complete overalls, handkerchief, and hat. However Johnny raised an eye.

There was a small humanoid watermelon in Steven's overall's as it peered up at Johnny, only for the jockey to realize it was moving. Johnny immediately backed away.

"Have you seen any walking watermelons that are shaped like me by any chance." Steven said in a nervous tone.

Johnny looked at Steven, "Now I have." before looking back at the little melon.

"That's Baby Melon, anyways I need your help!" Steven said, before noticing Johnny's doughnut. "And also are you gonna eat that?"

Johnny looked at the pastry before giving it to Steven, "Yeah sure. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks!" Steven said as he chomped it down, "Anyways, me and my dad were eating watermelon last night."

"Yeah I remember, you already told me."

"Yup! Then we had a watermelon seed spitting contest."

"Okay..." Johnny didn't like where this story was going.

"Then the next day a bunch of watermelon's shaped like me just grew out from the ground!"

"... And I'm gonna guess you sold them?"

"And then I sol- Wait how did you know!?" Steven asked in surprise.

Johnny immediately pointed at Steven's pocket which was now overflowing with cash. "And now their alive. Yeah, no. I don't see how I can help you there." Johnny said.

"Oh please Johnny! You gotta! I'm now worried about them! What if they feel pain, or, or even worse! What if they feel lonely without me!?" Steven said in exaggeration.

Johnny sighed.

"Fine I'll help, but only this once."

"Yay! Thanks Johnny" Steven said before going into thinking mode, "Now... I remember that Sadie bought one, she should be working at the 'Big Donut' right now."

 **Big Donut**

Sadie had been fooling around with the watermelon Steven as she gently placed a donut on top of it. Her coworker Lars brushed the floor. The work atmosphere was broken as they heard yelling outside, making the both of them look up.

Sure enough Steven immediately burst through the door.

"Sadie wait! My watermelon Steven's are alive!" Steven said before rushing up to the counter, he quickly produced a bill from his pocket, stuffing it in Sadie's hand before grabbing the watermelon and running back outside. Johnny peered through the open door before running away with Steven.

Leaving Sadie and Lars there in confusion.

 **Funland Arcade**

"And that's why we need them Mr. Smiley. There alive!"

The man gently closed his eyes before nodding in understanding, reaching into his bag and bringing out a watermelon Steven. The humanoid fruit immediately jumped out of his grip before landing on both legs, much to Mr. Smiley's surprise.

Steven immediately began running again, Johnny and two melon's following closely behind.

 **Beach Citywalk Fries**

Johnny was now beginning to grow a bit worried, he peered behind and noticed the giant mob of watermelon Steven's they had collected. They all stared blankly at Steven and Johnny as they proceeded inside the Beach Citywalk Fries. Both Peedee and his father luckily didn't seem to be there, but someone else was there instead.

"-The first ever mutant watermelon autopsy!" The person said, he was holding two kitchen appliances in front of a phone whilst a watermelon Steven was lying on the counter top. Johnny already guessed the person was related to the family who owned the french fry store. He was just whirring up the kitchen appliances to carry out the autopsy before Steven stepped in.

"Ronaldo! Stooooop!" The 13 year old yelled.

"Steven!" Ronaldo said in anger, "Get outta here! Your gonna ruin my websclusive!"

"Ronaldo, It's alive!" Steven yelled in desperation.

"Not for long." Ronaldo said darkly as he whirred up the egg mixer, smiling evilly in the process. Johnny raised an eyebrow, was this guy for real?

Steven immediately rushed forward with both of his arms held out.

"No don't do it!"

Ronaldo immediately reacted, giving a quick wack on Stevens hand with a spatula he was holding.

"Ow." Steven said, immediately the melon's reacted, peering at Ronaldo in an eery manner. Johnny looked at them with a hint of curiosity, what was this now?

"Wha-" The melon's began to step closer. "Get away from me! Stay back!". The one on the counter rose up before twisting it's head to look at Ronaldo. Immediately they all began to hiss before rushing forward.

"Aaaah!" Ronaldo yelled as he dropped the appliances, the melon's began surrounding him, kicking and punching him with there fruity arms. Johnny walked up alongside Steven as he looked down at the display.

"Nooooo!" Steven yelled in shock. "Ronaldo. I'll go get help!" Johnny on the other hand coughed.

"Steven... I think he'll be fine." Johnny said.

"Yeah but-!" Steven was interuppted.

"Steven! Is the camera getting all of this!?" Ronaldo said as a melon busily punched him right in the face. Steven's expression immediately changed to that of awkwardness before putting his hand on the phone and tilting it.

"Sweet! Oh! Ow!" Ronaldo said in pain as the beating continued.

Steven immediately turned to Johnny. "We- We gotta get back to the house!" Steven said before running past Johnny. The Joestar contemplated for a moment, apparently the melon's attacked anyone who attacked Steven. That might be important to know later on. Without further ado, Johnny ran after him.

 **Beach**

Johnny was almost out of breath, there was no way in hell he would do this much running again, especially after discovering the use of his legs a day ago. He was at the base of the stairs before having to stop.

"Johnny!" Steven said as he ran up next to him, "What's wrong!?"

"I just discovered the use of my legs a day ago. What do you think?"

"Oh..." Steven said before sporting a look of determination. "You stay down here then! I'll get the gems."

"Right, you do that." Johnny said. Steven immediately began running again leaving Johnny on his own.

The Joestar sighed, he wished he wasn't this pathetic at times but it couldn't be helped. He had already pushed his legs to the limit. He turned around leaning on the stairs before his eyes widened.

A giant army of melon Steven's began to amass, the majority of them coming from all directions as they formed up in front of the Beach House.

That was a problem.

But he knew he was safe, he hadn't touched nor attacked Steven, so hopefully they would stay un-hostile. The melon's diverted there gaze from Johnny before looking upwards at Steven's house.

Then they began to hiss.

Now that... Was a real problem. Johnny was about to bring out is stand before he realized they weren't even looking at him. He tilted his head before he saw the reason why, the crystal gems had jumped from the balcony before landing in a unoccupied circle within the middle of the watermelons.

"Gems! Do your thing!" Garnet said before raising both her gauntlets and firing, the two power fists striking a crowd of watermelon's before exploding. Melon pieces flew everywhere as the melon Stevens were blown to bits.

Amethyst jumped to action dashing sideways before rolling herself into a ball, slamming headfirst into the mob of melons as they were scattered. Pearl on the other hand went into the air before slicing a few, landing gracefully as she conjured a ball of energy with her spear, blowing up a bunch of melon Stevens. To say there combat abilities were impressive would be the truth.

"Johnny!" The jockey turned as he saw Steven run back down the stairs. "Quick! We gotta stop this!"

"Stop this?" Johnny asked, "Aren't the gems the ones that started it? They only act hostile if the you're the one attacked or touched." Johnny said as a matter of fact.

Steven gasped, "Oh my gosh! Your right! C'mon Baby Melon!" Steven said as he held onto the melon on his shoulders. However Johnny placed a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"I don't know Steven, it looks like it's too much for the crystal gems." Johnny said as he gestured to Garnet who was busy kicking a few into pieces, "Maybe we should call in the US army for this." Johnny said sarcastically.

Just as Johnny finished, Garnet was dog piled by a bunch of watermelon Steven's. Johnny merely shrugged before shaking his head, "Spoke too soon."

Steven ran past Johnny as he waved frantically, Baby Melon mirroring his actions.

"Wait stop!" Steven yelled, "I'm okay look! You don't have to fight anymore!"

Johnny casually walked up beside Steven before looking at him, "I think it's a little too late for that."

Just as he ended the sentence, yelling was heard.

"Heeeeeeelp!"

Johnny and Steven turned there heads to see Amethyst being held down as two Watermelon Steven's busily dug up a hole next to her. "There gonna put me in the ground!" Amethyst yelled as she gasped out in panic before crying hysterically. A Melon Steven bought a delicate bouquet of purple flowers next to the hole, "Nooo! Those flowers are lovely! Waaaaaaaah!" Amethyst admitted as she cried out

"Let go of my spear you little twerps!" Another voice yelled, it was Pearl as she attempted to pull it back from a few Watermelon Steven's, they had her surrounded. "I'll destroy you!"

And as for Garnet, she attempted to punch her way out of the pile only to be dog piled by even more melon's.

"Steven..." Johnny said, the young boy turned to jockey. "Your woman warriors from space are about to get beaten by fruits...". Johnny was tempted to bring **「TUSK** **」** out if he had to, only for Steven to turn to Baby Melon.

"This is bad... How do we end this carnage!?" Steven asked. Baby Melon looked at Johnny and Steven as closed it's eyes and opened them, raising a hand before punching Steven square in the stomach, knocking the air and hat off of Steven as he flew backwards.

"Oh shi-" Johnny said as he realized what the melon had did, it had sacrificed itself.

Immediately the jockey dashed away before a heaps of angry melon people came from the sky, Baby Melon merely closed it's eyes before raising it's arms as if it had accepted it's fate.

"Baby Melon?" Steven asked.

Immediately the melon's landed, kicking up clouds of dust as Baby Melon was pounded out of oblivion. Johnny held a arm in front of his eyes as dust was kicked up everywhere, his eyes adjusted before he saw the aftermath, needless to say it wasn't pretty, if you were a fruit that is. Baby Melon had been eviscerated into a melon of neatly cut melon slices.

"Let me through you melon heads!" The boy yelled as he shoved himself through the crowd, then he saw the remains of his fruity friend. "B-Baby Melon..." Steven said before walking forward, "You stopped the watermelon's from fighting everyone else... By making them fight you." Steven said as he tearfully picked up the melon bowl. He paused before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Look at what you've done!" Steven said as he yelled out to the crowd of melon's. "You think I wanted this!? You should all be ashamed! He knew this is what it would take to calm your rage!" Steven said in anger before looking back at the remains of Baby Melon, his face turned to sorrow. Johnny watched the kid's monologue as the Crystal gems walked beside him, watching Steven as well.

"He understood true loyalty..." Steven closed his eyes, "Go! Think about what you've done! And don't come back until you've understand what he did for me... For all of us!"

Then the melon's began to disperse, walking into the beach water by the hundreds. Johnny even spotted a few being dragged off by seagulls as he walked up to Steven, the crystal gems followed as well.

Garnet peered out before speaking, "Spoken like a true king."

"They don't need a king,-" Steven said as he sported a look of determination, "They're their own melons now."

Pearl placed a hand on Steven's shoulder before smiling, as did Amethyst. Johnny on the other hand was still trying to process if he was in a dream or not.

And then Steven took a bite out of Baby Melon, garnering disturbed looks from the three crystal gems.

It was then that Johnny found the opportunity to say something.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Language!" Pearl yelled in outrage.

* * *

To be Continued...


	6. Human being

**Sorry about releasing this chapter a little late. I enjoy writing Funny Valentine more than I should. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes that you may find.**

 **P.S. I was also deep into thought on how I would play out episodes with Johnny's presence, I think a few very valid criticism's was that Johnny was too passive, or he was standing by the side and commenting too much. I hope I can fix that in the upcoming chapter's after this one. You guys were a great help.**

* * *

 **Delmarva State**

Johnny checked the address one last time before turning to Lion, the pink feline looked around as it's wise eyes scanned the buildings

"You sure this is it?" Johnny asked as he looked at the terraced house.

The creature said nothing except stare at the jockey.

"Right..." Johnny simply said as he inspected the place.

Lion merely yawned before turning around and kicking off, roaring in the process as it went through another pink portal. Johnny had to admit, he had grown a bit of an attachment to the creature, perhaps because of it's use, or perhaps it reminded him of himself at times. Regardless it had bought Johnny to the place.

Johnny scratched the back of his head as he looked back at the house before walking forward.

 **Maheswaran Residence**

"Connie! Are you ready for your tennis practice?" Connie heard her mother from downstairs. The young girl grabbed the final piece of clothing, a white and blue sports visor before grabbing her tennis racket.

"All set!" Connie yelled happily before stepping out of her room turning left into a set of stairs. She went downstairs before finally reaching the door.

"Bye mom!"

"Goodbye Connie, make sure to comeback on time!" Her mother said from the reading room.

She opened the door with a smile before turning her head and recoiling. Johnny Joestar was standing there as he twirled with the Gyro's steel ball whilst leaning against the front of the house.

"Johnny!?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

Johnny pocketed Gyro's ball with a frown before speaking, "I'm here to teach you your first lesson."

"B-But, you could have called or sent a message, I have tennis pra-"

"Connie? Who are you talking to?" Connie's mom yelled from inside, Connie immediately froze up before turning around.

"Uh, nobody mom! Just myself." The young girl said before turning to Johnny. "Quick we gotta go or my mother will get suspicious." Connie said in a quiet tone, stepping on the sidewalk before gesturing Johnny to follow.

Johnny merely rolled his eyes in annoyance before tagging along.

 **Delmarva Country Club**

"Connie. Nice of you to join us." The tennis coach said as she greeted Connie, a group of kids were already there with their own tennis gear. Johnny entered the court as he pushed open the gate before watching. The coach immediately saw. "And you bought someone. Who is this?"

Connie scratched the back of her head, "Um, he's uh... Family relative."

"Oh, I see." The tennis coach said as she turned her attention to Johnny, "You must know that Connie absolutely adores playing tennis with us."

Johnny couldn't even care, "Great to hear." he said in a bored voice.

"Alright class. We'll be improving on our backhand swings, just pick a court and a partner for today." The coach said as she sported an awkward look.

Quickly the kids got into pairs, unknowingly leaving Connie without a partner as the class was an odd number. The coach immediately noticed, "It looks like you don't have a partner for today Connie." However she diverted her gaze to Johnny before smiling, "I know, how about you group up with your relative."

"Y-yeah sure." Connie said as she turned her head to Johnny, grabbing a tennis racket in the process, handing it to Johnny. The jockey looked at it before reluctantly taking it and following, reaching an empty court. "Wait." Connie asked, "You know how to play Tennis right?"

Johnny paused, "It's where you have three bases and you have to hit a home-run."

Connie immediately froze up, "Th-that's bas-"

"I'm being sarcastic." Johnny said, "Of course I know what lawn tennis is. It's the sport of competitive assholes and old ladies."

Connie cringed at his use of language before hurriedly running to the other side of the court, "Here, I'll start us off then." Connie said as she lifted the ball before hitting it gently. It went over to Johnny's side as he hit it back. For some reason, he began to notice.

The Spin was a physical phenomenon that required the use of phalanges, hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder. As did tennis, perhaps not to an extreme extent but still, the technique was there.

Perhaps he could somehow integrate it.

"Connie." Johnny said, as the ball came to his side. He let it bounce, still staring at the young girl. "Do you remember my first lesson..."

Connie paused before smiling, "Of course!" until her attitude dropped, "You just said to not have weird hopes in you."

Johnny nodded, the girl was a good listener. "Yes. But that wasn't it." Johnny said, he picked up the tennis ball before rotating it. The Spin going into effect as the fuzz fell right off, making a perfectly round nylon shell. Connie watched in wonder.

"The real first lesson is using the power of the Spin on an outward force."

Connie immediately showed a face of excitement before it turned to that of determination.

"Alright, when do we get started?"

Johnny held the ball up for her to see, "I'll give you four tries. Four tries to get the ball to my side."

"That's it?" Connie asked before pausing, there had to be a catch.

"Don't take it to lightly." Johnny simply said, "If you lose those four tries..."

Johnny gazed menacingly. "Then you don't have what it takes to learn the Spin."

Connie immediately gulped, ignoring the fact that Johnny had already tossed the ball. The girl took a second to register as the ball hit the ground, making a thud noise as nylon met the tarpac. There was a long pause before Johnny spoke.

"That counted."

Connie opened her mouth to say something before Johnny threw the second ball. With no time to react, Connie jumped before reaching it with her tennis racket and without hesitation, hit the ball.

She smiled in relief. Only to turn into shock as soon as she saw it.

The ball hadn't gone anywhere, instead it remained spinning on the nylon string's of the racket before falling onto the floor. Johnny merely shook his head, "If you're planning on hitting it then it's not gonna work. You have to use the Spin."

"But how!? I hardly know anything about it!" Connie said.

"Neither did I." Johnny simply said.

The girl paused before she decided on something, dropping the racket to the floor. Johnny raised an eye, "Now why did you do that?" he simply asked, anyone else would have kept the racket in her position.

Connie sported a look of determination, "Because I realized, using the Spin... It has something to do with the body? Doesn't it."

Johnny didn't respond, instead keeping the same stoic face before readying his hand, throwing the ball.

Connie leapt at it again, this time reaching out with her hand. She tensed her muscles as she touched the tennis ball, she grinned in victory as she was able to catch it. But then to her horror, it began to spin uncontrollably. She witnessed the skin on her arms begin to twist, and not comfortably as her nerves felt as if they were on fire.

"OW!" Connie yelled before dropping it, the ball fell to the ground as Johnny watched. "I-I caught it but..." Connie said before she looked at her hand, it was now red from the strain, "I don't think I can do this Johnny..."

Johnny shook his head before holding his hand out, almost instantly the ball spun on it's own before returning to his hands. He tested it before looking back at her, his eyes were narrow and his face was stone hard.

"If your expecting me to tell you that it'll be okay, or that you need to believe in yourself, then you will find none of that bullshit from me." Johnny said, "But... I will give you a hint." Connie immediately listened up before Johnny spoke.

" _If you have the will... Then do it._ "

Connie paused before standing back up, shaking the pain out of arm as she looked back up at him. Now she looked truly determined, "Throw it." She simply said. Johnny did just that, tossing the ball forward as it went sailing over the net.

This time, Connie was in no hurry, she reached her arm out gently before the ball touched. Instantly her body felt as if it was twisting, but this time she did not tense or resist, instead letting the rotation pass through as her arm warmed up to it. By removing the resistance of her body she was able to firmly grasp onto the ball before gently holding on. The ball still spun but this time it seemed to correspond to her body.

She stared at her hand in surprise and wonder as the tennis ball spun within her palm, slowly gaining momentum. She took a second before realizing that she had to pass it back. Connie narrowed her eyes, she had the will. She could do it. Grunting, Connie threw it as it zoomed over the net before before reaching Johnny's side.

It went sailing, almost like the pitch of a baseball. Johnny reached out to it, the ball touched his palm before he grunted in both pain and surprise.

Her Spin, it was resisting his somehow. That shouldn't have been possible as his arms began to bruise and strain.

"Johnny!?" Connie yelled in shock as she watched the Joestar begin to struggle.

Then Johnny narrowed his eyes before he simply changed his way of seeing things, The Spin she had used... Was somehow inverted. Instead of rotating the way he had expected to, it did not.

That was interesting.

"I'm fine." Johnny simply said as he held the ball up. Connie immediately rushed to the other side.

"I am so sorry! I didn't expect it to-"

"Are you brain damaged?" Johnny asked, Connie immediately sputtered only for Johnny continue. "You did well."

"I-I did?" Connie asked.

"The rule was to get the ball to my side. And you did that, I don't know what the hell you're apologizing for."

"B-But your arm!" Connie said. Johnny merely looked at her.

"Trust me when I say this... I've been through much worse then a few bruises. Now c'mon, I think I hear your teacher calling."

Connie smiled in relief. "Thanks Johnny."

Johnny merely nodded before watching her leave, he looked at the shaved tennis ball for the second time. He smiled lightly, Gyro would've been proud of the work he had done today. To bring another Spin user into the world.

"Connie!" Johnny yelled, the young girl turned around before Johnny threw the tennis ball with the power of the Spin. It went zooming towards her before the girl caught it, this time with no difficulty as she looked at the ball in wonder. "Keep it. It's yours." Johnny simply said.

Connie's smile immediately grew ten folds before pocketing it. She waved at Johnny before running back to her class.

Johnny merely walked off, leaving the courts and the club all together.

He however didn't notice the colors of the court they were playing on recently.

It was the color of red and magenta. The polar opposite of the blue and green of the court they had been playing on. A coincidence perhaps?

 **Beach House**

Johnny sighed as the beach house came into view. It took him a 3 hour walk to get back to the house from Connie's, not counting the fact that he had dinner at the country club as he walked up the small plateau and onto the stairs.

He could only wonder what time it was now, it probably was almost morning now that he had thought about it.

"Lion?" Johnny asked, sure enough the feline was there, turning it's head to greet him before yawning gently. Johhny chuckled bitterly as he felt his muscles ache."You and me both." Johnny said as he began walking to the door of the house.

He was about to touch the nob before the in-explainable sound of something opening was heard, Johnny turned his head to see a portal open in Lion's mane before Steven got propelled straight out from the feline's mane and onto the balcony, pajamas and all.

Steven took a deep gasp of air as he held a VCR tape in his hands before he stood up.

It took the young kid a second to realize that Johnny was at the doorway, staring.

"Oh hey! You're back! How did the training-"

"It was fine." Johnny said before looking at lion. "... What's going on here?"

"Well... Lion kept sleeping on my face." Steven said.

Johnny stared at the young boy for a moment as if he had heard that wrong.

"But there's nothing to worry about now! He was just trying to help me figure out about this pocket dimension in his mane. You should check it out Johnny!"

Johnny paused before he felt the hairs of his skin stand forward, the concept of dimensions was something he was all too familiar with.

"Like Hell!" Johnny said a little too quickly and harshly.

Steven recoiled a bit from the Jockey's tone before he settled down, hanging his head low.

"Oh... Okay." Steven said as he slowly bought up the VCR, there were tears at the edges of his eyes. "Will you not even watch this VCR that... My mother would have wanted me to have?"

Johnny almost sighed. This kid could easily do the most soul crushing dialogue in the span of a few seconds.

"Alright, alright... I'll at least watch the damn thing." Johnny said, immediately Steven's attitude lightened up spectacularly. "But I'm not going into Lion's inner-dimensional mane. Understand?"

Steven nodded vigorously before grabbing onto Johnny's arm. "Got it! Now c'mon! Lars and Sadie have a VCR player in the back of the big doughnut!"

Johnny sighed before following. This was gonna be a long night.

 **Beach City**

"Sadie! Sadie!" Steven yelled. The girl was busily opening up the store as she clasped onto a set of keys. Lars stood beside her, listening to music through his earphones.

"Oh, Steven and... Johnny?" The girl asked as she narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I hope you both aren't here for doughnuts, because that'll take an hour to-"

Steven silently whispered something, Johnny wasn't able to hear but it had made the girl pause.

"Really?" Sadie asked, before opening the door, beckoning the two of them to come in. "C'mon."

Steven turned his head to Johnny as smiled brightly. Johnny didn't respond, instead he gestured the kid to go forward. "Go ahead. I'll join you in a second." The jockey said.

The young boy nodded before disappearing within the shop.

"What's the deal anyways?" Lars asked. Johnny turned his head to the teen. "Last time Steven turned up this early was for doughnuts."

"He got a 'VCR' from his mother." Johnny simply said. He didn't want to admit it, but he still didn't have a clear idea of what a VCR exactly was except that it was meant to view something.

"His mom?" Lars asked, his expression softened a bit before Lars straightened himself out. "H-Hmph, like I would care anyways."

Johnny raised an eye before he decided it was time to move, walking inside the shop and leaving Lars to his own devices.

 **Big Donut**

As soon as Johnny had entered, he had noticed that the video had already begun. Automatically he was hit with a complete culture shock as he stood at the doorway, transfixed by the moving images of crashing water. It appeared it had been taken at the beach.

So this is what Steven meant by TV. The best way Johnny could describe it was that it worked like a radio. Outputting words, sounds, and now, honest to god moving images. He had to forcefully draw his eyes away from the screen as he spotted Sadie and Steven sitting down on a set of chairs.

Johnny silently pulled a chair with him before sitting down next to Steven. The video had already started, but a bought of random static seemed to happen as the camera adjusted, showing the familiar carved out gem temple that was next to the beach house. It then pulled back to the beach, peering out to the horizon as the water met the sand.

It seemed peaceful, before a bearded man came into view, strutting in the front of the camera before the holder of said camera giggled.

" _What are you doing?_ " The womanly voice said as it struggled to contain it's laughter.

Johnny had a sinking suspicion and the resemblance was uncanny. The man must have been Steven's father, meaning that the camera holder must've been...

"Is that the voice of your mother?" Johnny asked as he turned his head to the kid. Steven didn't respond however, as he looked at the screen completely absorbed. However Sadie slowly nodded in order to confirm the Joestar's suspicion.

The next scene shifted, this time showing Steven's father as he snored loudly on the sand. A seagull was standing on the man's stomach as it looked around for food whilst Steven's mother laughed again.

" _Greg made a friend!_ " She said before the seagull shrieked out, waking Greg from his slumber as he thrashed around in surprise, scaring the bird away. Rose merely laughed again before the scene shifted.

It was already troubling enough for Johnny to keep up with what he was witnessing. After all he had apparently missed two generations of technological leaps if his math was right. Steven and Sadie on the other hand seemed well adjusted to it.

Now it showed Greg, now fully awake as he smiled nervously at the Camera.

" _Go on..._ " Rose beckoned. Greg immediately put a hand to the back of his neck as he looked away.

" _Sorry, I'm getting stage fright here._ " Greg admitted.

" _Tell us about yourself._ "

Greg paused before speaking, " _Well... Let's see here, my name is... Greg._ " The man paused again before throwing out his hands in panic. " _No, no, no! This is all wrong!_ "

Then the static came on. Johnny was beginning to lose track at how many times they had changed the scene, but so far he had gotten a good idea of what Steven's parents were like.

It was an ironic contrast to what he was used to if Johnny could put it into simple terms.

The camera had been pointed at the ground towards a resting blue crab before Greg's voice was heard.

" _Okay... Go!_ "

The camera panned upwards, now showing Greg wearing a set of shades as he stood atop a rock. He wielded a guitar as the wind blew through his hair.

" _They call me..._ " Greg paused before strumming a chord. " _Mr Universe!_ "

He immediately pointed to the camera. " _Get ready baby! You're gonna have the coolest dad on this side of the cosmos!_ " The fully grown man began making indescribable guitar noises as he plucked the guitar before tilting it as if he was on stage before he whispered out loud. " _...Press the button Rose._ "

" _Oh, right!_ " Rose said, before the sound of a button being clicked was heard. A strange wave of special effects went over the video. " _Was that the right one?_ "

Greg shrugged, " _Uh... Maybe?_ "

" _What does this one do?_ " Rose asked before the button clicked, this time it was a scene transition as a star followed by blackness enclosed to the middle before loud static revealed itself.

Finally it showed Greg, sitting and looking out at the horizon with his guitar in hand as he strummed peacefully.

" _Isn't it remarkable Steven?_ " Rose said. " _This world is full of so many possibilities... Each living thing has an entirely unique experience._ " Her voice continued, " _The sights they see, the sounds they hear... The lives they live, are so complicated and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them._ "

There was the sound of rustling before the camera turned, showing Rose Quartz in the flesh... Or as close as Steven would get to see her. Even Johnny had to admit that seeing the portrait of her in the house over-exaggerated her, here she seemed much more... Human. Albeit she still held pinkish skin and a giant facade of pretty pink hair on the top of her head.

" _Steven..._ " She said, " _We can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you... And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me..._ -" She smiled. " _-Loving you and loving being you! Because you're gonna be something_ _extraordinary..._ " She tilted the camera closer to her face,

" _You're going to be a human being._ "

There was a pause. Johnny leaned back on his seat as he felt his eyes drift to the other two within the room, it seemed as the gem's message was having a bigger impact on them than Johnny. Steven and Sadie on the other hand already had tears in their eyes.

Johnny simply looked back as he felt oddly deflated...

A bitter melancholy began to surface under his skin.

Throughout his whole life he had been taught two things by his father's actions. One being that he would never be able to replace his brother, and two being that human's could be the most apprehensive and misguided creatures at times.

What was Rose's business to send such a positive message to her child? That being human was a merit and a privilege? If someone asked Johnny his opinion, he would say that she had no idea of what humanity was all about. Johnny narrowed his eyes before he realized.

That something his father would have said.

Johnny stood up, passing by Steven and Sadie who didn't notice his departure as he opened the door before almost bumping into Lars.

The lanky boy seemed annoyed.

"Hey Jojo, what's taking the two of them so long?" Lars asked in annoyance. "Me and Sadie have to open up shop soon."

Johnny didn't respond due to the nickname, instead passing right by Lars as he reached the shop's doorway before turning his head.

"Tell them yourself." He simply said, before closing the glass door behind him, leaving Lars to grumble by himself.

 **Boardwalk**

Johnny almost stepped on Lion's paw on the way out, the pink creature appeared to be asleep as it grunted in discomfort.

"Sorry." Johnny mumbled, the Lion peered up at Johnny before it closed it's eyes to go back to sleep.

The sun was just on the edge of the horizon as it rose, the sky becoming a gentle hue of orange and blue to signify that it would be morning soon. The young man slowly walked up to the end of the boardwalk before using both hands to lean on the railing. He stood there for a moment, before taking a deep breath through his nostril's and breathing out.

"Why did it have to be like this?" Johnny asked, particularly to nobody. The question sunk in as he thought about his incomplete journey ever since childhood, his abusive upbringing, and the amount of trauma that he faced in the final fight against president Valentine.

Now he was without a doubt...

A flawed person.

It made it worse due to the fact that he rarely saw the good in most things. What should've been a heartwarming re-connection for Steven had bought up incredibly bad memories for the jockey.

Johnny squinted his eyes as he rubbed them from the lack of sleep before he felt a presence, Johnny immediately turned his head to see an unexpected sight.

It was **「TUSK ACT2」** as it floated next to him, leaning on the railing with it's two pincer like arms as it peered out.

"The hell?" Johnny asked, The Stand turned it's head to him before placing it's tiny hand on Johnny's shoulder.

" _chumimi~in..._ " **「TUSK** **」** softly whispered, despite it's soulless and robotic appearance...

It was still a big softy.

"Alright, alright. Stop giving me that." Johnny said as he brushed away the Stand. It retreated it's hand, before it slowly dissipated away. Apparently there was still a lot that he didn't know about Stands... Perhaps **「TUSK** **」** felt that it was protecting it's user from harm, if that made any sense.

Regardless it did it's job, much like a service dog to a depressed master.

Flawed as he may be, perhaps that was the way things were meant to be, and in the end... That was what made him human.

He stared at the horizon in a nonchalant fashion before he heard the door to the big donut open, revealing Steven with a big heartfelt smile. The young kid walked up to Lion before hugging the pink animal's mane and closing his eyes. Johnny sighed before walking back to the front of the shop.

"Steven." The young kid turned to Johnny. "Ready to go?"

Steven smiled, letting go of Lion as he walked up to Johnny and hugged him by the waist.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I'm touched." The Joestar said sarcastically as he gently nudged Steven off of him, "We gotta get back before your crazy immortal Aunt's figure out you're gone."

"Aww." Steven said as he followed Johnny, climbing on the back of Lion as Johnny helped him up. Lion merely yawned before trudging forward at a slow pace.

"Don't 'aww' me." Johnny said in annoyance, "I already have **「TUSK」** trying to comfort me, I don't need you too."

" **「TUSK」** tried to comfort you because of the video!?" Steven said in surprise before he placed both hands in his cheek as stars grew in his eyes. "Double aww!"

Johnny merely snorted. "If only..." He mumbled.

Steven immediately paused as a long silence ensued, Johnny soon realized that Steven heard what he said.

Johnny sighed.

"Listen... Steven." Johnny said as he turned his head to the kid, "You're a good kid, and what your mother said was... Heartwarming."

The young boy nodded before Johnny continued, turning his head back to the front. "But... Just... Be careful. Alright? There are human's in this world that put you down in order to boost themselves higher."

"Really?" Steven asked in a heartbroken tone. "Is it because someone broke your trust in the past?"

This kid...

"No, no... You know what?" Johnny said, Lion's paws were now on sand as he reached the plateau. "Forget it. I didn't say anything."

Steven brightened up a bit. "Oka-"

"STEVEN!"

"Great... The cavalries here." Johnny mumbled. Sure enough Pearl followed by Amethyst and Garnet were already down the slope.

"Where were you Steven!?" Pearl demanded. "I was worried sick when you weren't in bed!"

Steven rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... Uh, we-"

"Don't worry Ma'am, I was teaching Steven on how to sell alcohol to underage children." Johnny said sarcastically.

"YOU WHAT!?" Pearl yelled in shock, there was a long pause before Amethyst began to snicker. "Amethyst stop laughing! This is serious!"

Garnet decided to explain. "Pearl. I believe Johnny was being sarcastic."

"O-oh..." Pearl said as she blushed in embarrassment, "But regardless, why were you both outside at this time?"

Johnny didn't exactly know how to answer that. Fortunately, Garnet chipped in again.

"We should ask later." The tall gem said as she gestured to the two humans. "Johnny is tired and Steven is already asleep."

"Wha-" Johnny asked before turning his head to see the child leaning his head back, snoring loudly. How in the hell did he not notice that?

"Well... I suppose." Pearl said, "But we'll still have to talk about this at some point."

Johnny rolled his eyes before spurring Lion on. The feline paused, before jumping a great distance and landing on the balcony, leaving the Gems behind. Johnny got off before he inspected the sleeping kid.

"Ah shit..." Johnny whispered as he realized he would have to carry the stocky kid into the house.

"Don't swear." A voice said, scaring the daylights out of Johnny as he turned his head in surprise. Sure enough, Garnet was there, he hadn't even seen her. The gem wordlessly walked alongside Lion before carrying the sleeping kid off and walking inside the beach house.

Johnny no longer had the energy and neither the patience to even question what was going on anymore. He simply followed before walking straight up to his pull out bed and fell right on top of it. Falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **Empire City**

Valentine understood people.

Not because of his 'special' abilities but because of simple logic and reasoning that defined the way people thought and went with their day to day lives. Such is why he didn't need to spend valuable assets to get some poor fool to write his own speech.

Already the sun was beginning to rise, the reflective glass on the skyscrapers of New York City (And he refused to call it Empire City) created a beautiful color to an otherwise busy city. The wind was howling but otherwise there was a feeling of serenity as Valentine closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Ah. About time." Valentine said as he looked down at his political platform from the top of the Empire State building. He could already see a sizable crowd of people behind the journalists that waited patiently within an open part of central park. He would join them within a second, however he needed to meet someone first.

He checked his watch as he produced a black umbrella, uncoiling it above him. Valentine spoke.

"Five seconds early. Admirable job _Blackmore_."

There was a pause, before it began to drizzle. However it only appeared secluded over the Empire State building, slowly a nearby cloud began to dissipate. Revealing a figure wearing a dark poncho with a long ponytail on the top of the figure's hood.

If one were to be a Stand user, then he or she would notice the man's eerie white mask, accompanied by three colorful stripes that crossed it.

He stood in mid air, standing on two solid rain drops that remained suspended.

"Thank you Mr. President." The man said.

Valentine held a hand out to gesture a mistake, "It is soon to be Governor now Blackmore. Regardless, I am glad to see that your revival by my hands hasn't effected your... abilities." Valentine paused before he narrowed his eyes, "Do you have it?"

"Of course." Blackmore said, before he reached into his poncho and taking out a book. It seemed ordinary, if not a little old as the leather appeared to be dusty and aging. "Luckily they had two copies of the book produced, otherwise the location of the other one is secluded."

"Perfect." Valentine said as Blackmore passed the journal. The politician opened the cover as **「D4C」** wordlessly materialized beside him, the Stand's perceptive eyes studied and analyzed everything. "It appears two of these locations are within this God blessed country." Valentine said, "However the other majority lies within Europe, Asia, and Africa."

"I hope I was of service sir Valentine." Blackmore said.

"Of course Blackmore." Valentine said before he gestured to the journal. "And soon... So shall you...-"

"- **Buddy Buddwick**."

There was a pause as Valentine slowly nestled the book before placing it within a satchel. "Now... What do you want for a reward Blackmore, I'm a honest man."

"Nothing." The Stand user said. "I only wish to serve this country's true leader."

The statement surprised Valentine admittedly, he underestimated his underling's loyalty. "Your loyalty is a pleasant surprise Blackmore." Valentine said, "However... That would be slavery, something which I abhor." Valentine picked up a briefcase next to him that was full of cash. "Take it, we will be working together again... Very soon."

Blackmore nodded before taking the briefcase, "Thank you sir Valentine."

"Think nothing of it. Now I have a speech to attend." Valentine said as he checked his watch. " **「D4C」**." The President said, the Stand nodded before producing the American flag and throwing it over Valentine.

Within a moment, he was gone, before the clapping of people down in central park was heard.

Blackmore smiled behind his mask before he walked away, the rain drops supporting his weight as the rain followed him.

The plan's were coming into fruition

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


End file.
